Raven's First SS mission
by KiyoKu
Summary: Elsword strikes back and this time he's out to take over the USA. Raven must stop him for good this time as a super spy along with the help of Aisha, Chung, and Rena. Rumor has it that Elsword has acquired an Ally. Who's this person that would side with Elsword? Can Raven and his team stop Elsword before he takes over the USA? Rated T for swearing and blood. Also has romance. AU
1. Preparations

**Kiyo: Hey guys, how's everyone doing? :D**

**Raven: Eh good I guess *goes back to reading magazines***

**Rena: Pretty good :)**

**Elsword: Pretty sweet XD**

**Chung: Not too bad**

**Aisha: I'm all right**

**Eve: Ok**

**Kiyo: Sweet :D**

**Eve: Why do you ask of this?**

**Kiyo: I dunno just curious XD**

**Chung: ok?...**

**Kiyo: I just thought of this too while I was watching a movie.**

**Aisha: What movie?**

**Kiyo: eh I dunno really. I forgot the name XD**

**Everyone but me: -_-**

**Kiyo: But it was a spy movie I know that ^_^**

**Everyone but me: O.o interesting**

**Kiyo: Elsword's the evil villan :3**

**Elsword: aw D:**

**Kiyo: But you're the perfect villan XD**

**Elsword: yeah whatever :P**

**Rena: So who are all the spies?**

**Kiyo: Oh you'll find out soon enough ;) Raven's the super spy XD  
**

**Raven: O.o seriously? *looks up from magazine*  
**

**Kiyo: Yep**

**Raven: Wow that's pretty damn awesome! :3**

**Chung: That sounds pretty sweet :)**

**Kiyo: Eve and Rena are both human.  
**

**Everyone but me: Oh ok**

**Kiyo: So now here are the classes for all you guys and they can't use their special skills, but everybody can still fight the same way. Have fun reading everyone. ^_^**

* * *

**Rena: Wind Sneaker age 19  
**

**Eve: Code Empress age 27**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword age 27**

**Aisha: Dimensional Witch age 18**

**Raven: Veteran Commander age 28**

**Chung: Iron Paladin age 20  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Preparations**

**Raven's POV**

It was a bright and sunny morning and I had just gotten back home from a drive in my new hummer.

_Man I love the gift that Camilla__ had gave me for achieving the title Super Spy. I love my new car! _I walk inside my mansion.

_Man I love this house. I still can't believe I got it for free just for getting the title. _I look around in the living room and stare out at the city. Suddenly my cell phone rings. I see that it is Camilla calling me.

"Does she ever give me time to relax?" I ignore the phone and it keeps ringing.

_Fine I'll answer it. I wonder what she wants this time. _I answered the phone.

"Raven, why didn't you answer the phone right away?!" I could imagine Camilla yelling basically in my ear.

"Ouch Camilla, that hurts my ears."

"Cut the attitude Raven, I need you here now! You have another mission that needs to be finished."

"Ok ok geez, I'll be there."

"Come quickly." She hangs up.

_Man she is a pain in the ass sometimes, but I guess I can't complain since she runs the place. _I just put on my usual outfit**. **

_I can't believe I'm doing another mission already. I wish I could just relax for once. Maybe I can ask her later for a vacation or just take a week off. _I head outside to my awesome black Hummer. I get in the driver's seat and start the engine. I turn the music up real loud just listening to whatever to ease my mind.

_I hope that this one won't be too hard._ I sighed. I pull out of the driveway and headed down to the Agency of El. I get stuck with traffic. I face palmed and sighed.

_DAMN THIS TRAFFIC! I HATE IT SO DAMN MUCH! Ok just chill Raven, you gotta keep your cool. _The traffic beings to break up.

_Oh yay finally. _I can't help but smile. I start to move again. 20 minutes later, I finally arrived at the secret entrance which happens to be a phone booth. I look around to see if anybody's looking. I quickly walked inside and I took out my picture I.D. given to me by the agency and I put it under the phone for the scanner.

"Access granted. Have a nice day Mr. Raven." Said a mechanical female voice. The floor begins to lower like an elevator. I see that the place is super busy today. Many agents were walking. All the walls were green and black. The elevator finally stops and I stepped off. Camilla notices me and walks over to me.

"Ah there you are Raven, come with me."

"Why?" I regret asking.

"Because I'm your boss you idiot. Who do you think pays you? Now walk with me to my office."

"All right. I'm sorry. Won't happen again." Camilla starts walking towards her office and I followed her.

_Geez, what's her problem? _5 minutes later, we have arrived at Camilla's office.

"Come in and sit in a chair Raven." We both went inside and I sat down in a chair while Camilla sat behind her desk.

"What's up Camilla? Your not usually like this." I could see that she was sweating.

"He's back Raven."

"Who?" I could guess but I wanted to make sure.

"It's Elsword. He's still alive." She was sweating even more now.

"What?! How the hell is he still alive! I thought he was dead when his lair collapsed."

"Well apparently not and now he's out to take over the USA. Rumor is that he has an ally helping him and it's up to you to stop them."

"Even I can't take on both of them. I barely survived my last encounter with him. He has wicked sword skills and he's smart too."

"I know and that's why I want you to find these agents and assemble your team." She hands me three files of agents.

"When you find these three, I want you all to come back here pronto, so that I can fill them in also. Here maybe this will help you find them." She hands me a strange-looking device.

"What does this do?"

"It helps locate any agent, as long as their cell phone is on their person. It can locate the chips we put in their cell phones."

"Oh I see, well thanks it'll be a lot easier finding them now."

"Now get going Raven, we're running out of time."

"I'll be quick."

"You better be."

"Don't worry, I'll find them." I walk out of Camilla's office and take a look at the files. I open one of them and it's a man with long blonde hair.

_So his name is Chung eh, how interesting. Says here that he's got wicked strength. Whoa seriously? I think I like this guy already. He has an IQ of over 200. Wow smart too._ I use the device that Ariel gave me to locate him. It says he's above me.

_Up one level eh?_ I walk to the nearest stairs and go up one level. I spot him right away.

"Hey you!" He looked around until he realizes that I'm talking to him. I try not to laugh. He walks towards me.

"Hey aren't you Raven?"

"Yeah. You know of my work?"

"Yeah dude. Your FAMOUS!"

"Shh not so loud. People are looking at us."

"Sorry man, but your like the number 1 spy here. Your a super spy. Could I get your autograph?" He brings out a pen and paper. I can't help but laugh.

"Maybe later but right now I need you. Your on a mission with me." His eyes were beaming. He's speechless. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Chung? You there?" He finally snapped back to reality.

"Sorry Raven, I dozed off for a sec there." He laughed awkwardly.

"Well whatever, I need you to go to Camilla's office and wait for me there while I find 2 other agents that's coming with us."

"Ok, I'll head down there right away." He walks away while humming.

_What a weird guy. But I can't complain since I have to work with him. Ok, onto the next file._

I open the next file and it's a picture of a girl with purple hair.

_Her name is Aisha huh? That's a nice name._ She's only been here for a few months and she has succeeded on every mission she has had.

_She can freeze time and be able to see into the future? No wonder she's never failed a mission. I wish I had those skills. My job would be a little easier._ I chuckled at the comment.

_Ok, now where is she? It says that she's below 10 levels. I'm taking the elevator this time._ I head towards the nearest elevator. A couple of girls are with me as well. I push the button that says #11. I hear them whispering.

"Is that Raven?" The chick with brown hair whispered to the blonde excitedly.

"I think so." The blonde whispered back.

"Can I help you ladies?" They squealed with excitement.

"Can we get your autograph?!" They both said at the same time.

"Well all right, but... I don't have any paper or pen in me."

"That's ok, you can just write on us." The blonde brings out a sharpie.

_Wow they're seriously letting me do this?_

"All right where do you want me to sign." The brown-haired girl rolled up her sleeve.

"Right here Raven please?" I felt a bit weird doing this.

"All right. Try not to move so much." I wrote my signature on her arm. She screamed with joy and hugged me. I just stood there.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. THANK YOU SO MUCH!" "Hey what about me?" The blonde was pouting.

"Oh yeah, can you sign my friend too? Pretty please?" She blinks rapidly.

"All right I guess." I signed the blonde's arm.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. THANK YOU RAVEN!"

"We will never ever wash our arms ever again." They did a little happy jumping dance thing. The elevator dings and the doors open.

_Thank god finally._ I stepped out of the elevator.

"Bye Raven, we'll miss you." They both said at the same time.

"I LOVE YOU RAVEN!" The blonde shouted at me.

"NO, I LOVE YOU RAVEN!" The brown-haired girl shouted at me also.

"NO, I LOVE HIM MORE!" I see a girl with purple hair.

_That must be Aisha. _I see her walking away.

"Bye girls, catch ya later." I waved at them and they waved back at me while smiling. They both went back to arguing about who loves me more.

_Honestly, I don't want to find out. I never knew I had fan girls. It's strange though but I had better get used to it soon. _I caught up with Aisha. She's wearing blue jeans with a blue long sleeved shirt.

"Hey, are you Aisha?"

"Yes. Can I help you?" I offered my hand.

"My name is Raven. I'm a super spy and Ariel has asked me to recruit you for a mission. So I need you to head down to Camilla's office right away." She gives me a handshake.

"Pleased to meet you Raven. Can my best friend come too please? She's also an agent. Her name is Rena and she's got mad Kung-Fu skills and she's excellent with arrows. She also has long green hair. She has to be on your team. I'm not going if she isn't."

"Only if she just happens to be the final agent that I'm looking for." I open the last file and the picture just happens to look like the girl that Aisha exactly described. Aisha looks over and giggles.

"Would this be her?"

"Yeah, that's her. You've got a good source." I smirked at that comment.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, she just went to the bathroom to freshen up. Oh look here she comes now." We see Rena coming our way. She's wearing a lovely black sweater with skinny blue jeans.

"Is someone talking about me?" Rena says in a singing voice.

"My name is Raven, pleased to you and yeah you two are to come with me to Camilla's office right now. It's urgent. Follow me." I head to the elevator and they follow me inside. I push the ground floor button.

"So um Raven, what kind of mission is this anyway?"

"It's an SS mission. It's also my first and now you both have your first SS mission." Rena raised her hand.

"What does SS mean Mr. Raven?"

"It means Super Spy." Rena put her hand down.

"It sounds a bit hard and scary." Aisha's lips were quivering.

"Oh Aisha don't be a wimp." Rena patted her back.

"We've gone through lots of stuff together. Now we both have out first SS. That's gotta be sorta exciting and look we have an actual super spy with us." Rena pointed at me. I waved hello and I smiled.

"Your right Rena, we will succeed in this mission."

"Of course I'm right. I'm pumped up now. Let's get this show on the road already!" I can't help but chuckle.

_I like her attitude_. The elevator dings and the doors open.

"I admire your courage Rena." I gave her my winning smile.

"Thanks Raven." Rena smiled.

"No problem Rena."

"All right! Now I'm pumped and ready to go!" Aisha punches the air with her fist as if there was an enemy standing in front of her.

_I like the both of them. I just hope Chung will be the same way_. We arrived at Camilla's office and I see Chung was wearing new clothes. This time he's wearing black and white camo pants and a white long-sleeved shirt with the Agency of El's symbol on it which happens to be a mystery El shard.

"Hey guys." Chung was smiling and waving at us.

"Who are you?" Rena asked.

"The name's Chung, pleased to meet you." He shook Rena's hand.

"Instructions later. Let's go inside everyone."

"Ok Raven." All three of them said at the same time. We head inside Camilla's office. She looks up at us.

"Ah Raven finally. I was beginning to worry." "

I brought all three agents like you said." She looks at each of them with interest.

"Very good Raven. Have you told them about the mission?"

"No, I thought about it but that would just take longer."

"Wise decision Raven and that's another reason that you're a Super Spy."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Camilla? Can we just hear about the mission?"

"Your quite right young man. Now listen carefully because I'm only gonna tell you this once." All of us got in a chair and sat close to her as possible.

"Do you three know someone by the name of Elsword?"

"No. We've never heard of him until now."

"Oh then it's not important to tell you about him now. Raven can do that later."

"So Mrs. Camilla, wanna fill them in on what he's planning to do?"

"Of course Raven, I was just getting to that."

"Then please continue."

_Man Elsword, why'd you kill those people so long ago_

"Elsword is currently working on constructing a device that will take over the government's minds and they'll be under his command."

"WHAT?!" Chung slammed his fists on Camilla's desk.

_Oh god, I hope he didn't break it._

"Please Chung, don't shout. It's not polite and please don't break my desk, it's brand new." Ariel said calmly.

"Yeah Chung she's got a point. Don't go breaking stuff." Rena said cheerfully.

"Sorry my bad. Please continue Mrs. Camilla." He put his hands back in his pockets. Camilla clears her throat.

"Anyways, Elsword is currently building a device to control people's minds and he's out to control the government. It's not likely that he came up with this idea on his own, so someone must be helping him. Raven and I both know that this mission would be impossible with just him alone, so that's why I assigned the three of you to help him in any way possible. If only Eve were still alive, then this mission would be in the bag." Camilla's face was dark and so was mine.

_It's my fault that she died. I should have saved her instead of leaving her there during our last mission together._ It was a year ago and we just celebrated Eve's birthday. Eve and I were inside a huge building in New York City. Elsword was gonna blow up New York City. I still remember everything that had happened on that terrible day.

* * *

_"Raven look! There he is. Let's stop him for good this time."_ Eve pointed at Elsword and nodded at me and I nodded at her in reply.

_"Fools! Do you really think you can stop me? Don't make me laugh. Oh wait it's too late, you already did."_ He laughs.

_"I'll draw his attention and then you shoot him Raven."_

_"NO! You'll be killed." _

_"But it's the only way to stop him for good."_ She charges at Elsword.

_"NO! EVE YOU IDIOT!"_ I heard a gunshot and I fired at Elsword hitting his arm. I heard a body fall to the ground.

_"EVE!"_

_"Raven come closer."_ I ran towards her side. My eyes were swelling up with tears from the sight of seeing the huge pool of blood.

"_Don't talk anymore, you're gonna be all right. I'll save you."_ She laughed weakly.

_"I don't think I'll make it. Elsword, you have to stop Elsword from getting away."_ I see Elsword laughing like a crazy lunatic.

_"Looks like she only has a few minutes left. Better save her quickly." _He was taunting me. I see him drawing out a small round object. He had a huge smile on his face.

_"Can you guess what this is Raven?"_ He said lovingly.

_"Too late, time's up. It's a detonator that's set to blow up my lair in 5 minutes, killing anyone that's inside. Besides, you two ruined my plans and I will finally have killed the great Raven. So what's it gonna be Raven? You have two choices, stop me or save me your best friend. The choice is yours."_ He pushes the button on the detonator and place begins to rumble.

_"CHOOSE NOW RAVEN! The clock's ticking so you better make a choice quick."_ He starts running away as soon as he said that.

_"ELSWORD, YOU BASTARD!"_ I yelled as loud as I could while Eve was in my arms. My eyes were overflowing with tears. I could hear his wicked evil laughter.

_"Raven, listen to me now."_

"_Don't talk damn it! I'm gonna save you_!" She somehow had the energy to slap my face.

_"Don't be an idiot Raven. You're the only one that can stop him."_

_"But I just can't leave you here to die. I need you."_

_"Don't worry about me. NOW GO! STOP ELSWORD BEFORE HE GETS AWAY! We're best friends for life remember? Nothing can separate us."_

_"Yeah. We're best friends for life."_ With those words, she collapsed in my arms with a smile on her face. I set her down gently. I saluted her.

_"I'll come back for you, I promise."_ I started chasing after Elsword. The place was violently shaking. A minute has passed.

_"So Raven, you decided to stop me after all. That's low and I know low."_

_"She told me that I had to stop you! Where are you hiding coward?!"_ I heard a door open and I followed the noise. I see him running to his black helicopter. It's one of those military helicopters that doesn't have a door.

_"ELSWORD, GET BACK HERE!"_ He climbs in and fires it up. I heard a window shatter. I ignore it and run towards the helicopter. Elsword waved at me goodbye and took off. I ran as fast as I can and I managed to hang on to its' landing skids.

_"Wow Raven, you're really determined to stop me. Good thing I'm inside here."_ Elsword said over his loud speaker.

_"I will stop you no matter what!"_ I made sure he had heard me. He just laughs. I try to climb in but I hear a gun shot as he almost shoots my hand off.

_Damn it, now what am I gonna do?_ I looked in my tool belt and I see a flash grenade.

_This'll stop him. I'm sure of it. If I miss, then Eve will be dissapointed in me._ Three minutes have gone by so far.

_Only two minutes left to save Eve._ We're 200 yards away from the building. I take careful aim and throw it with my metal arm. I see it go inside the helicopter. I covered my eyes.

_"Oh shit."_ That was all I heard from him when the flash grenade exploded, masking Elsword in a bright light.

"_DAMN YOU RAVEN! I CAN'T SEE!"_ I quickly climbed in. I took out a pair of hand cuffs and I hand cuffed him. I see that he couldn't open his eyes.

_"You're under arrest for numerous crimes."_ I heard him laughing.

_"What's so funny?"_

_"You're not even going to kill me? You're a weak, spineless fool. You've never learned to kill somebody, even if they were dying right in front of you, you've always shown mercy. That's why you're so weak. You can't even kill somebody that tries to kill you."_ He was pissing me off big time.

_"SHUT UP! Now be quiet so I can save Eve."_ I pushed him towards the back and sat in the pilot's seat and I was in control. I commanded the small air craft. I command it to quickly turn around and I tried to go as quick as I can towards Elsword's lair.

_"Please let Eve still be alive."_ I was within 100 feet of the place when the building exploded followed by a series of explosions soon after.

_"NO! EVE!"_ I shouted as loud as I could. My eyes were flooded with tears.

"_SHE'S DEAD NOW RAVEN! HOW DOES IT FEEL WHEN YOU LOSE SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU!_" He laughed like a crazy lunatic.

"_ELSWORD, GO TO HELL!_"

"_Not yet I'm afraid. Goodbye Raven._" He kicked me in the face and he jumped out of the helicopter.

_What the hell is he doing? Did he just commit suicide? We're a thousand feet high at least. There's no way he'll survive that._

"_Damn him and everything that he's done_!" I slammed my fists on the controls.

"_At least he's dead though. I better report back to Camilla and tell her the mission was a success._" I started flying towards the agency of El.

* * *

_I wish I had killed him myself so that I could have avenged Eve._

"Hey Raven, you there?" Rena was waving her hand in front of my face. I snap back to reality.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something."

_I will avenge you Eve._

"Who is Eve anyways?" Aisha asked me.

"She was my best friend."

"Oh I'm sorry Raven." Both of them gave me a hug. Chung patted me on the back.

"We'll stop Elsword for good for Eve's sake. Right guys?" Chung said with a proud voice.

"YEAH!" Both of the girls shouted proudly.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." All three of the agents smiled at me.

_If only they realized how dangerous Elsword is capable of. But they do have high spirits, I'll give them that.  
_

"All right let's get down to business shall we?"

"Yeah, Camilla's right. Pay close attention. She doesn't like to repeat herself." We all scooted closer so we can hear her better.

"Your assignment for all of you is to destroy the device and bring Elsword back for questioning." Chung raised his hand like a student would.

"But what if Elsword happens to die Mrs. Camilla?"

"Then you have to confirm that he's really dead instead of just assuming."

"Oh ok." Chung put his hand down.

"Does anyone else have any other questions?"

"No Mrs. Camilla." All three agents said at the same time.

"Good, now let's get down to business. Follow me so that I can give you the necessary tools for the mission." She pushed a button underneath her desk and the wall to our right rotated 180 degrees. On the other side of the wall were rows of gadgets and other cool spy gear. Chung, Aisha and Rena gasped in amazement. I can't help but laugh. Chung ran to the wall and touched everything that he could.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO COOL!" Chung screamed in excitement.

"So this is super spy gear?" Aisha asked excitedly.

"Correct Miss Aisha. Now let me show you what you all can have." She chooses a particular item. They're black sunglasses.

"Aren't those sunglasses?" Rena pointed out.

"Yes, but these are special sunglasses."

"Oh what can they do then?"

"Why don't you just try them on?" Camilla picked up a pair and put it on Chung's head.

"Oh my. THIS IS SO DAMN COOL!"

_I hate to admit it but he looks good wearing them._

"What can they do Camilla?"

"I'm glad you asked Rena. These babies have night vision, X-ray vision, heat vision, and microscopic vision."

"Oh wow really?" Aisha put a pair on and accidentally burnt Rena's butt with heat vision.

"Ouch Aisha! Watch where you point those things."Rena was rubbing it now and Chung and I laughed.

"Sorry Rena." She laughed awkwardly.

"You guys also get stun grenades, grappling hooks, and stun guns."

"Aw. Why can't we get real guns that kill stuff." Chung was complaining.

"Because I said so. Plus I don't think Elsword has that many guards so you should be fine."

"All right I guess. We still have pretty cool things though." Chung had a big smile on his face.

"All four of you are to begin your assignment tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep and come back here as soon as you wake up so you can prepare. GOT THAT AGENTS?!"

"YES MRS. CAMILLA! WE WON'T LET YOU DOWN!" All four of us spoke in unison. We saluted her.

"GOOD! NOW TAKE THE REST OF THE DAY OFF AND GET A GOOD NIGHT'S REST. IS THAT CLEAR!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"I wish you all good luck." We all head out the door and leave the place. I got in my black hummer and started to head home.

_I hope all of us can survive this. We need all the luck we can get._ I see a cloud that almost looks like Eve's face.

_I WILL AVENGE YOU EVE! I PROMISE! ELSWORD'S GONNA PAY!_

* * *

**Kiyo: I'm so glad that I got this idea. So what do you guys think? :3**_  
_

**Eve: You killed me? *slaps Kiyo*  
**

**Kiyo: I'm sorry Eve. It just had to be done. D:  
**

**Eve: YOU BRING ME BACK TO LIFE THIS INSTANT!  
**

**Kiyo: Ok ok I'll come up with a way.  
**

**Eve: You better *glares at Kiyo*  
**

**Kiyo: I also made a poll if you guys wanna check it out :)  
**

**Rena: I'm mad at you Aisha. -_-  
**

**Aisha: What did I do? O.o  
**

**Rena: You scorched me -_-  
**

**Aisha: My bad XD  
**

**Chung: I look good in these sunglasses *walks around in them*  
**

**Kiyo: Yeah whatever * suddenly the sunglasses malfunctions and shoots lasers everywhere*  
**

**Kiyo: O_O DUCK AND COVER EVERYONE!  
**

**Everyone but Chung: *hides behind chairs and couch*  
**

**Chung: I'm so sorry everybody D: *takes sunglasses off and throws it as far as he can and hides behind the couch*  
**

**Rena: It's outta control, it's still firing lasers!  
**

**Kiyo: Please review now before we're toast XD  
**

**Elsword: I'll kill you if you don't ;3**


	2. Relaxing time sorta

**Eve: Did you bring me back to life yet? O.o**

**Kiyo: Um well...  
**

**Eve: *hides in a corner*  
**

**Raven: poor Eve D:  
**

**Aisha: Yeah poor thing  
**

**Eve: I hate you Kiyo  
**

**Kiyo: I'm sorry Eve. DX I'll bring you back somehow...  
**

**Eve: *cries in the corner*  
**

**Rena: KIYO-KUN! YOU BRING HER BACK TO LIFE THIS INSTANCE!  
**

**Elsword: good luck with that  
**

E**ve: *cries***

**Elsword: Lol watching Eve cry is funny.  
**

**Rena: ELSWORD! Why you dirty mother ******. *kicks Elsword between his legs***

**Elsword: OW THE PAIN! *cringes on the floor***

**Me, Raven and Chung: *steps away from Rena and gasps* O_O**

**Rena: *goes to Eve and comforts her* There there Kiyo will bring you back to life. Right Kiyo? *Gives me the death glare while having a dark aura***

**Kiyo: *gulps* **

**Elsword: She isn't really dead :3**

**Kiyo: Way to spoil it -_- Rena if you would please X****D **

**Rena: No I'm glad he spoiled it. *kicks me between my legs***

**Kiyo: IT HURTS SO MUCH! *falls to the ground and cringes with pain* Why Rena? O_O**

**Rena: BECAUSE YOU KILLED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!**

**Eve: *glomps Rena and kisses her* My hero ^_^ **

**Everyone but Eve and Rena: WTF! O_****O **

**Rena: Problem anyone? *gets a demonic smile***

**Everyone but Eve and Rena: No Rena. *steps away from the pair***

**Raven: Can we get back to the story?**

**Kiyo: Yeah good idea. I dunno if I can though. Rena! I'm gonna get you!**

**Rena: I'd like to see you try. ;3**

**Kiyo: uhh... NEVERMIND! XD **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Relaxing Time Sorta**

**Chung's POV**

Raven waved us goodbye and he went in the elevator that goes outside.

"Rena and Aisha, can I go home with you guys?"

"Why would we let you come with us? We've only known you for like 30 minutes."

"Yeah you have a point. It's just..."

"What's the matter Chung?" Rena asked.

"Well It's just. I live alone and I get lonely."

"Would you like some company then?" Aisha pulled Rena away from me and started whispering to her. I could hear a bit of the conservation.

"We can't bring him with us. He's a stranger."

"Yeah I know but he's also on our team. Let's get to know him a bit better."

"All right I guess." They both walked back towards me.

"We have agreed to let you stay with us but try anything funny and you're outta the house ok?" Aisha glared at me.

"I swear to not do anything funny except make you guys laugh." We all were silent for a moment then we all laughed at the same time like we were best friends.

"Ok we'll let you stay with us but you can't stay the night."

"Thanks you guys." I smiled at the both of them.

"No problem Chung." Rena smiled.

"I'm keeping my eye on you so don't try anything." Aisha threatened me and scowled at me. I did my best to smile but to no avail.

_She's kinda scary. Why does she hate me?_

"It's rude to ask a lady's age you know." Rena waved her finger at me.

"Oh I'm sorry." I laughed awkwardly.

"So Chung how old are you hmm?"

"I'm 20 years old. My birthday's July 17th. What's today by the way?"

"March 13th. Why?" Rena looked at me funny.

"Because I'm counting down the days until I can drink alcohol."

"YOU WANT TO START DRINKING?!" Aisha yelled at me. I grinned.

"I'm just curious is all. I never had some before." Rena giggled.

"Why are you giggling Rena?" Aisha's voice toned down a bit.

"Chung's just funny is all." Aisha scowled at me once again.

_She clearly doesn't like me for some reason. I don't know why. I think Rena likes me though. _

"Let's go Chung before the day is over. We only have a few hours before dark then tomorrow is the day we begin our mission. This Elsword guy sounds dangerous. I'm a bit scared." I could tell Rena really was scared.

"Rena don't be scared. We can do this." Aisha reassured her. I followed Rena and Aisha to a different elevator. We went inside and Rena pushed a button that would take us outside. None of us felt like talking. The elevator finally stopped and opened for us.

_Rena doesn't seem like the type of girl to be scared. So why is she then? _

"I wonder why Raven and Mrs. Camilla's faces went dark when we were talking about Eve. I would have like to have met her if she wasn't already dead."

_Did it have something to do with Elsword. Maybe it was Elsword that killed Eve? It doesn't make any sense._

"Chung, are you ok?" Rena sounded worried. I shooed away my train of thought. I did my best to smile.

"Yeah I am."

"WELL COME ON THEN!" She dragged me to her car in the parking lot which happens to be a blue Pontiac.

"Nice car." I commented.

"Thanks. I bought it with the money I got from working at the El." I got in the passenger side in the front but Aisha stood in my way.

"Uh uh. Me and Rena always sit in the front. You sit in the back."

"Aisha, don't be so mean to him."

"Fine but just this one time." Aisha glared at me. I awkwardly started to laugh.

"No it's ok, I'll sit in the back. I don't mind really." I walked to the back of the car and got in. Rena got in the driver's seat.

"Is everyone ready to go!"

"Well I'm ready obviously." Aisha turned to look at me.

"Of course you aren't ready Chung."

"I can't find the seat-belt." I laughed awkwardly and Aisha did a face palm.

"It's in the sides of your seat." I found it and buckled in.

"I'm ready now." I smiled.

"Ok hereeeeeeeeee we gooooooooo." We shot out of the driveway and we were going really fast.

_What the heck is wrong with this chick? She's driving way too fast!_ We arrived at their house 10 minutes later. It was a 3-story house with blue walls and a red roof.

"I feel a little funny."

"Oh sorry about that. I like to drive real fast. I should have warned you."

"Wow this place is big!" Both of the girl's laughed.

"Well I guess it is." Aisha smirked at me.

"Let me give you a grand tour." Rena took my hand and I blushed a little.

"Don't have too much fun you two." Aisha winked at us.

"Let me show you the kitchen." We all walked inside and she dragged me all the way there. The walls were blue, the ceiling was blue and even the floor was blue sort of.

_I'm surprised that their hair isn't blue. Blue must be their favorite color it seems. _

"Hey, why are lots of things in your house blue Rena?"

"It's my favorite color."

_I knew it._

"Does everything have to be blue here?"

"Not everything is blue. Just this floor is blue. The 2nd floor is purple. Wanna know why?"

"Ok why?"

"It's Aisha's favorite color." I grinned.

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"That's nice."

"Here we are. Here's the kitchen." I whistled.

"This is so... FRICKING AWESOME!" Rena laughed at me.

"Yeah well it's not much, but make yourself feel welcome here." I walked to the refrigerator.

"Damn, this is really big. I bet you guys have lots of food in there."

"Yep. Wanna see?"

"Um... ok." I smiled. Rena smiled in response and opened it up, revealing all the food that was in there. I started to drool a little from the sight.

"Chung?"

"Yeah?"

"You're drooling."

"Oh sorry."

_Dumb ass. What's wrong with you? _I did a face palm.

"Here. Let me wipe it off." Rena got a napkin and wiped the drool off of me.

"Er.. thanks."

"No problem." She giggled.

"Rena?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for letting me stay with you guys for a while."

"It's no problem really. Can I get you anything?"

"What do you got for drinks?"

"We've got fruit punch, Pepsi, diet Pepsi, coke, and of course water."

"NO WAY! YOU HAVE PEPSI?!"

"Is that bad?"

"No. That's like my favorite kind of soda."

"Oh in that case, feel free to have some. Drink as much as you like."

_Seriously? She'll let me drink as much as I want? This is too good to be true._

"Yes seriously. Feel free to drink as much as you like."

"Did you just read my mind?"

"Er no I didn't."

"That's funny. I could have sworn that you did."

"Just go drink some already silly." I smiled.

"Where are your cups?"

"Up on the cupboards." I try to reach but the cups were too high.

"I hate being short." I started pouting like a kid.

"Here let me get it for you." She opened the cabinet and got a cup for me. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed the 2-liter coke. She poured it for me. Rena just watched me as I drank my soda.

"I hope you two aren't up to anything strange." Aisha called out from the living room.

"Uh, nothing's going on in here. I promise."

"Are you sure? Lemme see." She walked in the kitchen.

"I told you, nothing's happening in here." Rena and I started to laugh awkwardly. Aisha smirked.

"Well it looks like you were telling the truth after all."

"Well duh Aisha. We just met him and I can take care of myself you know."

"Chung, come with me. Now!" Before I could say anything, Aisha dragged me away from the kitchen and into the living room.

"Where you guys going?"

"Oh I just need him to do something for me. I'll be right back."

"Ok?" Rena had a weird expression on her face.

"Why the heck did you drag me in here for?"

"Because she can hear us if I just whispered in the kitchen. She has excellent hearing."

"So just tell me what you want to tell me already."

"I'm doing you a favor. I can tell that she likes you."

"Really?" I blushed a little.

"But don't get your hopes up."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you do anything that might make her mad, she'll kick the spot between your legs. It wouldn't be the first time she's done it. She's even done it when guys were hitting on me." Aisha winked at me.

"You're kidding right?"

"I am not kidding you. I've seen her do it with my own eyes." I felt weird after she said that.

"I better be more careful then around you guys."

"You got that right." She smirked at me.

"Can you release me now?"

"Fine." She let go of me.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to Rena." I waved her goodbye. She just stood there.

_I wonder what time it is. I'll ask Rena. _I walked back towards the kitchen.

"Chung, is that you? I can hear your footsteps."

"Yeah it's me. Do you know what time it is?" Rena looked at her arm and I noticed that she was wearing a watch.

_Since when did she have a watch? _

"It is about 3:30 in the afternoon."

"It's that time already?"

"Yep."

"So... What do you feel like doing?"

"I don't know really."

"Why do you like the color blue so much?" I blurted out.

"Well... it's always been a favorite color of mine since well forever really. Me and Aisha would pick out blue and purple flowers in a field since we were little kids for fun."

"That sounds nice. I never really had a friend since I was growing up." She hugged me.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok really I guess." I sighed.

"So how long have you been working at El?"

"Not very long. I only got accepted there cause of my awesome strength. I can pretty much break anything if I wanted to." I flexed my muscular arms.

"Show off." I stuck my tongue at her and she did the same.

"So how did you and Aisha get accepted into El?"

"Well I got in with my kung-fu skills and I know archery pretty well too. Aisha got in to El because she has a special power that nobody has."

"What's that?"

"She can freeze time itself and see the future."

"Wow really? THAT'S AWESOME!"

"But she can only see a few minutes into the future. It's very useful for when traps are going to happen."

"Damn! That's a nice skill. I wish I could do that."

"Yeah but,... When she's using her time freeze, it takes a lot of stamina out of her. She loses more stamina when she continues to freeze time. I think the longest is 5 minutes before she passes out. That's why me and her are a team. We look out for each other."

"Oh ok. You are such a nice friend of hers."

"Yeah."

"You have a really nice house here."

"Aw, thanks Chung. I appreciate the compliment."

"You're welcome Rena."

"I like your eyes." She smiled at me.

"You do?"

"They're blue."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She laughs at me. I stuck my tongue at her.

"Can I show you something?"

"Um... ok." She took my hand and dragged me along with her.

_I wonder what she wants to show me._ I followed her up the stairs in her house.

"Cool spiral stairs."

"Thanks but that's not what I wanted to show you."

"Oh really?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"All right." She kept pulling me up towards the stairs and she led me outside on a porch.

"You guys have a porch too?"

"It was Aisha's idea."

"Oh she thought of it? I thought it was your idea."

"Nope it's all Aisha. Now let me show you what my favorite thing about this place." She lead me to the edge.

"Look at the view of the field from here. Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" I took in the view of the city. It was very breath taking.

"Wow. It is beautiful."

"It gets better at night when all the building lights are on. You should see it sometime."

"Ok I will right after we finish the mission that we start tomorrow." She hugged me.

"I have a request for you."

"Huh?"

"If I were to die on this mission. Would you take care of Aisha in my place?"

"Yes. Yes I would take care of her but you're not going to die. I will protect you with all the strength I have!"

"Thanks Chung."

"I kinda like you." She blushed.

"Really? That's a relief cause I like you too." "Chung, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why's your hair so long?"

"Well it's silly but I don't like having short hair."

"You're an unusual guy and I like unusual guys."

_Was that flirting just now? _I blushed._  
_

"You do?"

"Yes silly." We just stayed up there and relaxed for a long time while looking at the city.

"So I guess I have to get going."

"Aw do you really have to?"

"Yeah I'm getting tired."

"Want me to drive you home?"

"Please don't drive like last time." She giggled.

"Oh ok. Sorry about last time. I'll be careful." We walked back down the stairs and we both went outside.

"Hey Aisha! I'm gonna be gone for a bit to drop Chung off at his house. So don't break anything ok?" Rena yelled.

"All right Rena. Don't take so long."

"I guess this is goodbye Rena."

"I'm afraid so." She hugged me and I hugged her in response. We both got in the front of Rena's car and buckled up.

"Hope you have a good sleep Chung."

"You too Rena." She started the engine and started to leave her house.

"You really do have a nice car."

"Thank you Chung. I appreciate the comment. Can you show me the way?"

"Sure. I'll point to where we have to go." I guided Rena to my house. We didn't talk again till we got back to my house.

"Thanks for the ride Rena."

"Your welcome Chung."

"When this mission is over. Do you want to maybe catch a movie sometime?"

"Sure, I'd love that." "It's a date." I winked at her.

"See ya tomorrow at El."

"Yes, see you at El." I waved her goodbye and she did so in return. I kept waving at her until she was out of my site. I waked inside and made myself something to eat. I walked to my bedroom.

"I wish my house was as big as Rena's." I complained. I quickly brushed my teeth. I looked at my clock.

"Wow. It's almost 8:00. Better get ready for bed." I changed into my sleepwear.

_Today was quite fun._ _I'm glad to have met Rena and Aisha._ I fell asleep after I said that.

* * *

**Kiyo: Finally I'm done with this.**

**Raven: How come I wasn't in it D:  
**

**Kiyo: Well I just didn't know what to do with you XD  
**

**Eve: I'm still dead -_-  
**

**Rena: *glares at Kiyo*  
**

**Kiyo: YOU BE PATIENCE!  
**

**Eve: fine whatever  
**

**Rena: poor Eve Chan *hugs Eve*  
**

**Chung: * begins eating Cheeze Itz*  
**

**Kiyo: WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT!  
**

**Chung: I just bought it and you can't have any :3  
**

**Kiyo: Aw please? D:  
**

**Chung: no Kiyo  
**

**Kiyo: please?  
**

**Chung: no  
**

**Kiyo: pretty please?  
**

**Chung: NO!  
**

**Kiyo: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!  
**

**Chung: OMFG! SHUT UP ALREADY!  
**

**Kiyo: please?  
**

**Chung: FINE TAKE THE WHOLE DAMN BOX!  
**

**Kiyo: Thank you Chung :D  
**

**Chung: yeah whatever *glares at Kiyo*  
**


	3. Night time

**Kiyo: I just found out my zodiac sign is Taurus XD**

**Everyone else: Ok?**

**Kiyo: I'm just being random. I'm an expert at it. XD**

**Eve: You better bring me back to life or else. *prepares to slap me***

**Kiyo: geez you are so persistent.**

**Eve: DO IT NOW!**

**Kiyo: Silence young grasshopper! XD  
**

**Eve: You did not just say that**

**Kiyo: Yeah I just did :P**

**Eve: I'M GONNA GET YOU! *chases Kiyo*  
**

**Kiyo: O_O *runs away*  
**

**Raven: I bet Eve doesn't catch Kiyo**

**Elsword: 5 BUCKS SAYS SHE DOES!**

**Aisha: I doubt Eve can catch him. She's too fat. XD**

**Eve: Oberon and Ophelia, go kill her for me **

**Aisha: O_O *runs away***

**Oberon and Ophelia: *chases Aisha***

**Elsword: 10 BUCKS SAYS OBERON CATCHES AISHA!**

**Raven: I bet Ophelia catches her first XD**

**Aisha: You guys are horrible DX**

**Rena and Chung: Are we the only normal ones here? O.o**

**Everybody but Rena and Chung: GET THEM!**

**Chung and Rena: OH NO! LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! *runs away from everyone***

**Everyone but Chung and Rena: *chases them***

* * *

**Chapter 3: Night time**

**Raven's POV**

_I wonder how the others are doing._ I finally arrived at my home once again.

"I miss Eve. I really wish she was here." I got out of my car and walked inside. I shut the door and sat on my leather couch in the living room I looked at my watch.

"5:30 eh? I'll go eat something and relax." I cooked a couple of hamburgers and took my time eating them. I grabbed a glass of water and washed down my throat.

"Now it says 6:00. Time to sit down for a while I guess." I sat down on my leather couch and lied down. My cellphone rang and I answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"This is Camilla. I just forgot to tell you that you also have to bring all 3 agents back to El by 11:00 tomorrow morning."

"Oh ok."

"Do you still have the tracker device on you?" I felt it in my pocket.

"Yeah I still have it."

"Good. You can use it to find them. Don't sleep in ok? Get a good night's rest. Camilla out." She hung up and I put my cellphone away.

"So I've got to find them tomorrow by 11:00 eh? Shouldn't be too hard." I begin to have thoughts about Eve.

"I can still remember the first time that I met Eve. But that was many years ago. I'm surprised that I still remember." I closed my eyes and began to think about the time that I first met Eve. I was 11 years old at the time and I think she was 10 years old.

* * *

_"This rain never seems to stop. It's being ridiculous. My hair's getting wet. I hope my arm doesn't break down on me."_ I was running down on the sidewalk in the streets until I noticed something in an alleyway. When I got closer, I could hear crying. I could see that it was a girl. I got closer to her. She was hugging her legs. She was just wearing a white sweater with blue jeans. She had white, long hair and it was covering her face.

_"Hey, are you ok?"_ I asked her. She looked up at me and her face was very sad. Her face was full of tears. She was shivering badly. She had yellow eyes. She looked like she was 10 years old.

_She's kinda pretty._

_"Go away!"_

_"Why are you here all by yourself?"_

_"Because I ran away from home. Now get out of here. I don't like guys of all ages." _Her stomach started growling so loud that I could hear it. I laughed a little.

_"Do you want something to eat? I have some Oreos if you want some." _I took a bag of Oreos out of my pocket. Her eyes were focused on the bag.

_"Do you want some?" _She grabbed it without hesitation and starts eating all of it. I can't help but smile.

_"I'm glad to see you're eating it."_

_"Thanks for the food, now go away."_

_"What? You still want me to leave?"_

_"You're a boy. I hate all guys. So get the hell away from me."_

_"WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME?! I GAVE YOU MY FOOD!"_ She was crying again and she turned away from me.

_You dumb ass. WHATS WRONG WITH YOU? You made her cry with your yelling._

_"Hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." _I patted her back.

_"Please forgive me. I didn't mean it. I'm very sorry for yelling at you. Take my jacket. You must be freezing to death." _I handed her my jacket._  
_

_"Fine. I'll forgive you since you're being so nice to me. Thanks for giving me your jacket."_

_"Can I ask you your name?"_

_"Tell me yours first."_

_"Ok. Nice to meet you. My name's Raven."_ I held out my hand. She slapped it.

_"Don't give me that crap. I'm not touching your hand." _

_"I'm just trying to be your friend. I like your hair by the way." _I smiled at Eve.

_"I don't need to be friends with a boy. Guys are all disgusting to my eyes."_

_"But I'm a nice guy. Really I am."_ I gave her another smile.

_"Why are you being so nice to me?" She starts to cry again and her stomach starts to growl once more._

_"I have lots food back at my house if you're still hungry."_

_"Stop being so nice to me. All of you men are the same."_

_"Fine I'll leave. I'll give you my address if you ever want to eat something. I live with my Uncle. He's a pretty nice guy and he's married to a really nice woman. They are like my mom and Dad. Well... see you later than I guess."_ I wrote it down on a piece of paper that was in my pocket and handed it to her. She took it reluctantly. I turned around and started to walk away. She screamed suddenly, freezing me to the spot where I was standing

_"Wait please, I'm sorry for being angry at you. It's just that... I have never met a nice person like you before." _She ran towards me and hugged me from behind. She was sobbing so loudly. I turned around and patted her on the head with my normal arm.

_"It's ok. Would you like something to eat?"_

_"Ok. Yes please." _She was weeping while she said it. I smiled.

_"Let me give you a piggyback ride. You look like you haven't slept for a while. Go ahead and rest."_

_"Ok."_ I crouched down and she got on my back. I carefully got a hold of her and trying not to touch her butt.

_"All right. LET'S GO!" _I swear I heard her giggle. I walked out of the alley and started to head home. She rested her head against my shoulder.

_I hope uncle can will let her stay with us. It'd be nice to have a sister._ 30 minutes later, I finally reached my house. It's not very big and it has a flat roof. The house is all gray. I set her down gently and opened the door.

_"Raven, is that you?"_

_"Yes it's me Uncle!"_

_"It's good to see you home."_ I walked into the living room. My uncle was surprised to see that I was carrying a girl on my back.

_"Raven, why did you bring a girl home?"_

_"She was all alone in the rain inside an alley. She was hungry too. Can she stay here with us Uncle? She has no where else to go. Please Uncle?"_ He sighed.

_"Well since your so persistent, she can stay here for a while."_ I smiled widely. He messed up my hair.

_"Uncle. My hair."_ I whined and I tried to fix it but it didn't look any better. He laughed.

_"Sonny, it's just hair."_

_"I hate that nickname."_ I whined again.

_"Mira, would you be a dear and dress her up in something warm?"_

_"Of course Hank."_

_"Thank you Mira. Please take good care of her."_

_"I will Raven."_ I set her down and Mira picked up Eve and carried her to Mira's room.

_"Uncle? How long can she stay here?"_

_"Until she is able to go back to her home."_

_"But she told me that she ran away from home."_

_"WHAT?! REALLY?!"_

_"I know it's hard to believe Uncle, but I'm telling the truth."_

_"All right she can stay with us."_ I hugged Uncle.

_"Thank you very much Uncle. Oh and by the way, she kinda hates men. So please help her feel welcome here."_

_"Ok I will Raven. I'll tell Mira too."_ I hugged him.

_"What's for dinner Uncle?"_

_"Spaghetti. It's your favorite right?"_

_"OH YEAH!"_ He chuckled.

_"Glad to hear that Raven. I'll start cooking then."_ He starts to cook dinner by boiling water.

_"Hey Raven."_ Uncle said as he is cooking hamburger.

_"Yes Uncle?"_

_"What's that girl's name?"_

_"Her name is Eve."_

_"Eve huh. That's a nice name. Where did you find her?"_

_"In an alley when I was coming home from my friend Elsword's house."_

_"Oh I see. How is Elsword?"_

_"He is doing ok. We were just having fun. His sister Elesis offered to drive me home, but I like to walk in the rain."_

_"Why do you like to walk in the rain especially when it's raining this hard?"_

_"I don't know really. I just like to do it. It feels good in my hair."_ He laughed at me.

_"You sure are a strange little kid, but that's why I like you."_ He messed up my hair.

_"UNCLE!"_ He laughed again and then I laughed while trying to fix my hair. Mira came into the kitchen.

_"How is she doing Mira? Is she ok?" _

_"Don't worry about her so much Raven. She's just sleeping. You can see her later."_

_"Oh ok. I'm glad that she's doing ok. I'm worried about her."_

_"She'll be ok. Now let's eat."_

_"Save some for Eve ok?"_

_"Don't worry we will Raven. We can always make more."_ Mira smiled at me.

_"Thank you Mira and Uncle."_ I was crying a little.

_"You must really care about her if you're crying."_ Uncle patted me on the back.

_"I'm so proud of you Raven. We will watch over Eve."_

_"So her name is Eve huh? That's a beautiful name." _Mira commented.

_"Oh the water is done boiling, time for the noodles."_ Uncle poured some noodles in the pot.

_"How long till we eat? I can't sit still."_

_"It should be ready in about 20 minutes Raven."_

_"Can I see how Eve is doing?"_

_"Ok but you have to be quiet. She's sleeping at the moment. Come along Raven."_ Mira took my hand and led me to our spare room. I see that Mira had helped Eve change her clothes. She was wearing Mira's white nightgown.

_"Hey Mira?"_

_"Yes Raven?"_

_"Do you think she looks pretty?"_

_"Why do you ask? Do you perhaps like Eve?"_ I blushed.

_"NO!"_ Mira giggled.

"_Quiet Raven. You're going to wake her up."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's ok Raven. Just don't wake her up."_

_"I won't. Don't worry."_

_"Do you need a few minutes alone?"_

_"Um... Well ok."_ She smiled and walked out of the room. I turned to look at Eve.

"_She does kinda look cute."_

_I'm glad no one heard that._

_"Do you really think that Raven?"_ I heard giggling.

_"Who said that?"_ I heard more giggling and I noticed it was coming from the bed.

_"Eve? Is that you?"_ Now the giggling was laughing. Something rose from the bed.

"_Yeah it's me Raven."_

_"How are you doing Eve? Do you think different about boys now?"_

"_Well... Just a bit. I finally got some sleep."_

_"Glad to see you doing better. Is everything ok here?"_ Her stomach begins to growl. I laughed again.

_"Come on out of bed if you're hungry. Uncle's making spaghetti."_ I didn't let her decide. I pulled her out of bed and dragged her towards the kitchen.

_"Hey Uncle, look who I brought."_ I showed him Eve. He waved hi to her.

_"Hello Eve. My name is Hank. It's very nice to meet you."_ He held out his hand for Eve to take. Eve was hiding behind me. I turned around and saw that Eve was shaking.

_"What's the matter Eve?"_

_"I'm scared of him."_ Eve whispered.

"_Why? He's not going to hurt you."_

_"I'm still scared of adults like your uncle. But not that nice woman."_ She ran away crying back to her room.

_"Hey wait Eve."_ Uncle was trying to stop her but Mira stopped Uncle.

"_Let me talk to her Hank. You and Raven just eat."_

_"All right sweetie, we will."_ Uncle and I were about to start eating when he said something to me.

_"Aren't you cold? From you know... the rain?"_

_"Well not really. I feel fine."_ I smiled at him.

_"Well all right I suppose."_

_"Let's eat Uncle!"_ He laughed.

_"All right sonny."_

_"Um actually Uncle, I change my mind. Can I eat with Eve instead? She seems lonely."_

_"All right, but you have to bring food to her."_

_"I will! Thanks Uncle."_ I hugged him.

_"Anytime Raven."_ He got up and got Eve a plate full of spaghetti and handed it to me.

_"Don't drop it or else you have to clean it up."_

_"I promise not to drop it."_

_"That's my boy."_ We both smiled. I turned around and started to walk toward's Eve's room. I see that her door was closed. I knocked on it.

_"Who is it?"_ Mira called out.

_"It's Raven. I brought Eve dinner."_

_"Oh good. Please come in Raven."_ I walked inside and saw that Eve was still crying and Mira was comforting her. I did a face palm when I realized that I had forgotten forks.

_"I forgot the forks. I'll be right back. Can you hold the plates for me Mira?"_

_"Of course Raven. Hurry back now."_ She smiled. I nodded and dashed out of the room. I grabbed some forks from the drawer.

"_What's going on Raven?"_ Uncle asked.

"_I forgot forks for me and Eve so I'm getting them for her."_ He smiled.

_"Oh ok. That's fine then. Tell her hi for me."_

_"I will Uncle."_ I ran back to Eve's room and walked inside.

_"I brought you a fork Eve."_

_"Um... thank you Raven."_ I handed it to her and Mira gave her the spaghetti. She just stared at her plate.

"_What's wrong Eve? Something wrong with the food?"_

_"I have never eaten spaghetti before. I don't know if it's good or not."_

_"Just have a bite. Trust me on this. This spaghetti is delicious thanks to my Uncle. He makes the best spaghetti ever. So go on try it already. You do have to eat Eve." _She sighed.

_"Ok. I will try it."_ She picked up her fork and stabbed the spaghetti. She tried to pick it up but it didn't work for her. She tried again and she had an angry look on her face as she failed to pick up the noodles. I can't help but laugh.

"_Need some help?"_

_"NO! I CAN DO IT!"_ She tried again once more and failed. She almost threw her fork at me but Mira stopped her.

_"You're not supposed to throw forks at people Eve."_ Mira said firmly.

"_I'm sorry Raven. I didn't mean it."_

_"Do you want to know an easier way to pick up noodles with a fork?"_

_"How?"_

_"Well here let me show you. Can you please hold my plate again Mira?"_

_"Of course Raven."_ I handed to her and she holds it in her hand.

_"Let me see your plate for a second Eve."_ She gave me her plate.

_"Show me how already. I'm hungry."_ Eve whined.

_"You just stab your fork in the noodles and you twist your fork. The noodles will latch on the fork and it won't fall off. Watch, I'll show you."_ I took the fork in my human hand which was my right and stabbed the noodles with it. She was watching with interest. I twisted the fork and kept twisting it till I thought the noodles would stay on there. She gasped in amazement as I raised the fork to my mouth. I set it back down.

"_That's how you eat spaghetti with a fork."_ I said that proudly with a smile.

_"WHOA! THAT IS SO WEIRD AND COOL!"_ Eve screamed in delight. We both laughed at that.

_"Shall I leave you two to eat alone?"_ Mira asked.

_"Yeah. That's a good idea. You should eat with Uncle. I think he is feeling alone now."_

_"Ok then. Raven and Eve, you two behave ok?"_

_"Yes Mira."_ We both said in unsion. Mira left the room to go eat with Uncle. Me and Eve begin to start eating.

"_OH MY GOSH! THIS IS SO GOOD!"_ Eve ate it all in 5 minutes.

_"Wow you eat pretty fast."_

_"Do you think I can get more?"_

_"Have mine. You need the food more than I do."_

_"Aw, thanks Raven. That's so sweet of you."_ I handed her my plate and she ate it all. She even licked both plates clean. I hold back a laugh.

_"Wow you are very hungry. Oh and guess what?"_

_"What?"_ She says with meat sauce on her lips. I snickered.

_"My Uncle says that you are welcome to stay here for as long as you like."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. So I guess that means you're my sister."_

_"I've never had a brother before."_

_"I've never had a sister."_

_"Raven, can I ask you something?"_

_"What?"_

_"What's up with your arm? It's so mechanical. I LOVE IT!"_ I laughed.

"_Oh this old thing? Well... My dad made it for me when my arm was broken beyond repair."_

_"Ouch. How did that happen?"_

_"It got crushed. I don't wanna talk about it. It was so horrible. I have nightmares sometimes that it will happen again to my other arm."_

_"Oh I'm sorry for asking. It's just so cool."_

_"You're the sixth person that thinks it's cool. Everybody else is scared of me saying I'm a monster or freak and all sorts of names."_

_"I'm so sorry Raven."_ She kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. She giggled.

_"You're kinda cute when you blush."_ She giggled at my blushing.

_"Um thanks?"_

_"You're welcome."_ I smiled.

_"So how old are you Eve?"_

_"You tell me first."_

_"Fine."_ I stuck my tongue at her. She did it back.

"_I'm 11 years old. Now tell me already Eve."_

_"Fine fine, I'm 10 years old."_

_"Do you wanna be friends?"_ I put out my hand.

_"Sure Raven ,but I thought we were family."_ She shook my hand and winked at me.

_"RAVEN! EVE! DO YOU GUYS WANT SOME ICE CREAM?!"_ Uncle yelled.

_"COME ON EVE!"_

_"Oh ok."_ I dragged Eve out of my room and into the kitchen.

_"I even brought Eve with me."_

_"I see that Raven. Mira, get these kids some ice cream will ya?"_

_"Of course dear."_ Mira grabbed 2 bowls from the cupboards and brought out a tub of vanilla ice cream.

_"Have you ever had ice cream before Eve?"_ I asked nicely.

_"No not really. My parents hated me and I didn't get to eat much of anything. I ran away from them and I hate them too. My father would force me to take off my clothes and my mother doesn't even care. I HATE THEM!"_ She began to cry.

_"Aw poor Eve. Come on Mira and Raven. Let's give her a warm family guy."_ The three of us gathered around Eve and gave her a great big hug. She cried even louder.

_"I never thought I could be so happy. Thank you so much guys."_ She was sobbing so loudly.

_"Have some ice cream Eve. It'll make you feel better."_ Mira handed her some vanilla ice cream in a bowl. We broke up and Eve began to eat with tears on her face. We all began to eat vanilla ice cream as a family.

_"Welcome to the family Eve."_ She hugged me and I hugged her back. She cried even louder.

* * *

"Yeah that was a day that I'll never forget. I think I'll go to sleep now." I got up off the couch feeling tired. I didn't even brush my teeth and just headed straight for my bed.

"I hope the others are ready to take on this tomorrow. I think we'll be ok as long as I'm in control. Nothing can go wrong while I'm around." I fell asleep as I said that.

_ELSWORD! I'M GONNA GET YOU!_

* * *

I was staring out of my window thinking of my plans while sitting on my throne for world domination when suddenly the phone rang. I groaned and I answered my cell phone.

"What is it?"

"Elsword, it's me Alex."

"Alex, you know I hate it when you disrupt my thoughts."

"I'm so sorry sir."

"What do you want?" "Sir, I'm afraid that the supplies to build your mind control device will be delayed for a day."

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL IS THERE A DELAY?!"

"I'm so sorry sir. One of the workers dropped a piece and we have ordered a new one."

"Kill him. We don't need anymore delays."

"Affirmative. I'll send someone to do it."

"Actually no."

"I'm sorry?"

"Bring him to me. I'll kill him myself."

"Yes Elsword."

"Anything else you want to tell me Alex?"

"No sir."

"Then hang up the damn phone already before I decide to kill you!"

"Affirmative. Alex out." He hung up. I sighed.

"Why must I deal with a bunch of idiots?"

"Is there something wrong Elsword?" Says a female voice from nearby.

"Our plans have been delayed my dear."

"Oh I see. Sorry to hear that." I sighed.

"Oh well. I guess I shouldn't be too angry. It's only a day."

"That's my Elsword." She walked closer to me and sat on my lap.

"You always make me feel happy for some reason. I never feel like killing when you're around. Except when we kill together." She giggled.

"Yes killing with you is so much fun."

"Kiss me Eve."

"Yes Elsword." Eve kissed me and I kissed her in return.

"Soon we will rule the world!"

"Oberon and Ophelia. Come at once!"

"Yes Eve." They said in unison. They came closer.

"Elsword? Is there anything you want them to do?"

"Actually yes. I want you two to find Alex and find the worker that delayed our plans. Bring him here to me."

"Affirmative Sir Elsword. We will find this Alex and bring the worker."

"Excellent."

"Go find him my servants." Eve shooed them away. They left our sight. Eve just sat on my lap and continued to kiss me until the pair returned.

"EVE AND ELSWORD! WE BROUGHT THE WORKER THAT YOU REQUESTED!" Oberon pushed the man in front of me. He had brown hair and looked like 30 years old.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ELSWORD! I'M SO SORRY FOR DROPPING THAT BOX!"

"Get on your knees." He got on his knees. Eve got off me and pulled me up.

"Thanks Eve."

"No problem Elsword."

"What are you gonna do to me? I promise to not mess up again. PLEASE! I HAVE A FAMILY BACK HOME!"

"Yes. You won't mess up again. I'll make sure of that." I took out my sword and cut his head off. Blood was spewing everywhere. His head landed next to Oberon's feet.

"Oberon! Ophelia! CLEAN UP THIS MESS NOW!" Eve yelled.

"Yes Eve." They pair got rid of the corpse and cleaned up the mess.

"SOON WE WILL GAIN CONTROL OF THE WORLD!" Eve kissed my cheek.

"I'm so glad you are this happy Elsword."

"And it's all thanks to you." I did my famous evil laugh and she joined me.

* * *

**Eve: Finally you brought me back to life. Why am I evil now? **

**Kiyo: YOU'RE WELCOME! :P Oh you'll see later ;) **

**Eve: -_- **

**Rena: *glomps me and kisses my face repeatedly***

**Kiyo: O_O WHAT THE HELL?! **

**Rena: *giggles* Thank you Kiyo-Kun. **

**Kiyo: You're welcome? Did you really have to kiss me? **

**Rena: Sorry. I just got caught in the moment *helps Kiyo up***

**Kiyo: Aren't you gonna apologize to me for what you did? **

**Rena: *sighs* fine I'm sorry about earlier. Happy? **

**Kiyo: Actually yes. ^_^ **

**Rena: -_-**

**Elsword: You made me kill someone? O.o **

**Kiyo: Oh shut up you. You're just playing your role as a villain **

**Elsword: Eh whatever Kiyo: I made a new poll about all the 2nd Classes so vote now! XD **

**Chung: Who's in the lead?**

**Kiyo: Currently Code battle Seraph is winning. 2nd place is a four-way tie between Void Princess. Night Watcher, and the two other Eve 2nd classes.**

**Eve: Wow I'm popular. **

**Kiyo: Yes you are XD **

**Eve: I love you guys! *hugs all her fans***

**Eve fans: WE LOVE YOU TOO EVE!**

**Kiyo: Please review if you really liked this chapter. XD**


	4. Packing

**Me: WHO TOOK MY CHEEZE ITZ! *brings out a grenade***

**Everyone but me: WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A THING?!**

**Me: I'm very pissed off right now. WHO TOOK THEM?!**

**Raven: I blame Elsword. *points at Elsword***

**Elsword: Just cause I'm the bad guy doesn't mean that I would make Kiyo mad. -_-**

**Raven: Yeah right.**

**Elsword: YOU WANNA GO HIPPIE!**

**Raven: YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! YOU'RE HAIR'S JUST AS LONG AS MINE!**

**Chung: But my hair is the longest out of all! XD**

**Elsword and Raven: This isn't a contest you know -_-**

**Chung: Aw really? D:**

**Elsword: Yes you dumbass -_-**

**Chung: I still would have won :P**

**Me: I DONT CARE WHO DID IT! I JUST NEED THEM NOW!**

**Elsword: *burps* **

**Me: IT WAS YOU! *points at Elsword***

**Elsword: I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME! **

**Me: Oh yeah? Raven smell his breath**

**Raven: Wait why? O.o**

**Me: Cause I said so. Now do it! *aims at Raven***

**Raven: O_O Ok ok I'll do it *sniffs Elsword's breath***

**Me: WELL?!**

**Raven: Yeah it's him. He took them.**

**Me: AH HA!**

**Elsword: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! *begs for mercy* **

**Me: *throws grenade at Elsword***

***hits Elsword but doesn't go off***

**Elsword: Whew! Just a dud. XD *breathes a sound of relief***

**Me: Damn it -_-**

**Raven: How come Elsword didn't die? O.o**

**Me: I have no idea *picks it up***

**Chung: That's a stun grenade. It can't go off if you throw it at someone without pushing its button. **

**Me: Really? O.o *****pushes it***

**Chung: YOU IDIOT!**

***flash grenade goes off and all the guys are knocked out***

**Girls: Boys are so stupid *giggles***

* * *

**Chapter 4 Leaving for LA**

A sound was ringing in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes.

_What is that sound? _I tried to block out the sound with my hands. It kept ringing. I tried to find the location of the sound. I fully opened my eyes.

_Oh it's just my alarm clock._ I shut it off.

_I have to get the others before 11:00 a.m. or else Camilla's gonna yell at me again._ I got out of my bed and went in the bathroom and took a quick shower.

"Ah this water feels nice." I got out of the shower and quickly changed into my veteran commander uniform. "Time to gather up the team." My phone rang. I just ignored it. The phone kept ringing for 6 more times.

_God that stupid phone is annoying. I need a new phone. _I answered it. "Hello?"

"Finally! Why didn't you answer the phone right away?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well whatever I just called you to say that I want you to come here with your team by 10:30 a.m. because I decided to have you guys arrive earlier then expected."

"Oh ok."

"So hurry up and find them. GO GO GO GO GO! MOVE YOUR ASS ALREADY!"

"All right geez calm down. I'll be there." She hung up.

_ Man she's a pain in the ass but she does pay well._ I chuckled at my comment. I hung up the phone and decided to make a fast breakfast. I just decided to put two toaster strudels, strawberry flavored of course into the toaster and waited for it to pop up. I heard a ding and I quickly ate the toaster strudels. I put on my shoes and went outside to start my hummer. I took out the tracking device that was in my pocket.

_ Hmm. I wonder who is the closest. I'll see if Chung is the closest._ I typed in the name Chung. It beeps a couple of times.

"Chung located." It says.

_ He is the closest after all. So he's about a mile from here eh? Ok then._ I hopped in my hummer and followed the directions to Chung's house on the device. I started the engine and drove out of the driveway. I turned on the radio to see if any good music was on today. I sighed.

_ Sadly there isn't any good music on today._ I shut the radio off and just kept on driving. I had to stop at a red light. I waited patiently for the light to turn green. I just watched the cars drive across. The light turned green. I stepped on the gas and sped towards Chung's place. I got closer to Chung's location and see that Chung's place is a bit small. It was a blue house with a flat rooftop. I parked my Hummer at the front of his house. I shut off the engine and opened the car door. I walked on his walkway and knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" Said a voice from inside.

"It's me Raven. Are you there Chung?"

"Oh yeah hold on a second." I heard locks being unlocked and the door was opened. I saw Chung standing there smiling.

"It's time to begin the mission." He now had a serious look on his face.

"I see. Well then what are we waiting for?" He put his Iron Paladin uniform on.

"You're riding with me." I pointed at my Hummer.

"Nice ride."

"Thanks."

"Can I drive it?"

"No."

"Aw come on man." He pouted like a kid.

_Is he seriously whining right now?_

"I said no."

"Fine then." He hopped in the passenger side and I got in the driver side. I started the engine once more. I checked my tracking device.

"We still need to get Rena and Aisha too."

"I KNOW WHERE THEY LIVE!"

"You do?"

"Yeah I went to their house yesterday." I looked around the place a bit more.

"So they live together?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you have a car?" I asked him.

"Nah. I don't need it. I walk or run to work."

"I see. Well whatever, let's go get the girls."

"Yes sir." I chuckled.

"What?" He had a confused look on his face.

"You don't have to call me sir."

"Oh sorry."

"Nah it's ok. Let's just find the girls."

"YEAH!"

"Chung I seriously love your enthusiasm."

"Why thank you kind sir." We both laughed.

"I'm gonna use my tracking device to find them."

"Aw ok."

"Do you even remember where to go exactly?"

"Ah uh..." He closed his eyes and thought for a minute.

"Well?"

"Yeah I forgot."

"That's ok I'll just find them then. Let's get out of here." I handed the device to Chung.

"Why you giving it to me?"

"So I don't crash as I have to look at the screen"

"Oh ok. That makes sense." I drove away from Chung's house.

"Now tell me where to go."

"Okay." He then told me the directions that I had to go in order to reach the girl's house.

40 minutes later...

"We finally made it." I parked the hummer in the girl's parking space.

"I'll knock on their door." Chung offered.

"Ok. I'll wait for you."

He nodded and got out of the hummer. He slowly walked to the girl's door and knocked on it three times. I saw the door open and I saw Rena in the doorway. I think they are chatting with each other but I can't tell what they are saying. I see Aisha coming outside now. I see all three of them coming towards the hummer. Both of the girls waved at me and I waved back at them.

"Hiya Raven." Rena said cheerfully.

"Hey Rena and Aisha. Sleep good?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. Well hop on in the back."

"Wow nice ride." Aisha commented.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled.

_She's kinda cute. Better looking than Rena. Ah! WHAT AM I SAYING?! I need to focus on the mission. No time for weird thoughts._ They got in my hummer and Chung climbed in the front.

"We're ready to go Raven." The girls announced.

"All right. EVERYONE HOLD ON!" I stepped on the gas and burst out of the driveway. It took me about 20 minutes to get to the secret entrance.

"God Raven, you are more of a crazy driver than Rena is."

"That's not true Chung and you know it." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well what can I say? We are in a hurry after all. So of course I had to drive like this." Chung just sighed and I laughed.

"Let's just get to Camilla."

"Good point Aisha." I nodded my head. We got out of the hummer and we headed inside El and went straight to Camilla's office.

"Ah Raven. I see that you brought everyone."

"Yeah, so tell us the details of this mission."

"Ok. All we know is that Elsword's location is supposedly in Los Angeles, California." Our eyes went huge.

"WHAT?! IN LOS ANGELES?!" The four of us said in unison.

"But that's on the other side of the states. We're in New York city for crying out loud."

"I know. Here are some plane tickets." She handed me four plane tickets. I gave each of the tickets to Chung, Rena, and Aisha.

"You want us to get on a plane?" Aisha asked.

"Would you rather take the bus? I can arrange that too." I begin thinking about the bus ride to Los Angeles. Sleeping on the uncomfortable seats for hours, having nothing to do but talk, someone could stink up the bus on the way and there could be some kids screaming the whole time. Plus it takes a lot longer.

"NO! I REFUSE TO TAKE THE BUS!" I announced.

"What's the matter Raven?" Aisha asked.

"Nothing. I just have bad experiences on bus rides." They all laughed even Camilla.

"Shut up." The laughter had died down.

"We're sorry Raven. We can take the plane."

"Thank you." "Oh yeah. I have a few more gadgets for you guys to have." She began going through her desk.

"Where are they now?" She looked through her drawers also.

"Having trouble finding it?" I asked. She pulled out several strange-looking objects.

"I found them!"

"OH THEY LOOK SO COOL!"

"Chung, are you ever going to stop your yelling?" Rena asked him.

"Nope. It's who I am." Rena giggled at that. Camilla held up some weird looking metal star things.

"Ok these things are called shuriken and I'm giving them to Rena. Here you go." She handed them to Rena.

"Why are you giving them to me?"

"Aren't you skilled in Kung-Fu?"

"Yes."

"Then that's the reason. They can also blow up on contact if you change the settings on it." Camilla pointed out. Rena had stars in her eyes.

"Oh wow, these shuriken are so cool!" Rena squealed.

"I'm gonna take them away if you're gonna behave like that."

"Ok ok I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Good. Now for Aisha." Camilla gave her a small gun. Aisha's eyes went huge.

"You're giving me a gun?"

"Don't worry. It can't hurt anyone. It just freezes them."

"Oh no wonder. It was a bit cold."

"Now for Chung's gadget." She gave him black and blue gloves.

"Camilla I'm confused."

"Only natural. These guys let you punch through stuff even though metal, solid walls." Chung had stars in his eyes too.

"SWEET!"

"Wanna test them out?"

"Sure." Camilla brought out a cinderblock.

"Put them on and destroy it with the power of the gloves." Chung put on the gloves.

"Just one punch?"

"Yes." Chung punched the cinderblock and it shattered into a million pieces.

"Sweet! I'm gonna call them land demolishers."

"Nice nickname for them."

"Chung you look so cool." Then she let out a squeak when she realized what she said. Chung's cheeks were turning red.

"R-rrreally?" Chung stuttered.

"Um yeah."

"Oh Chung, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." She winked at the pair.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh really? You sure blush like you are tee hee~."

"Ok can we just change the subject?" Chung pleaded.

"Yes I agree with Chung." Rena nodded.

"Oh ok. Time for Raven's gadget." She handed me a sword.

"Huh? What's this for?"

"This is one of the sharpest swords ever. There is only one other like it. Take real good care of it."

"Oh ok. I will." I placed it's sheath by my side.

" Thank you. Now here are some things for everyone." She handed us all the same things.

"Headsets so that you can speak with each other over a far distance, tasers for close combat, and camouflage suits so you can blend in the environment, but you have to be standing still."

"Wow! Thank you very much Mrs. Camilla." We all spoke in harmony.

"Just trying to keep you guys alive. That Elsword's a dangerous man. So be careful. Your flight is in two hours. So pack your clothes and other things."

"Ok. Let's go everyone! To the Raven mobile!" I ran out of Camilla's office and the others followed me.

"You better succeed in this mission Raven!" Camilla shouted.

"All right, I will!" I shouted back. The four of us went back outside and headed back to the hummer.

"Could we head to our house first?" The girls pleaded.

"Eh? Sure, we can do that." I drove down to the girl's house. They headed out of the hummer and went inside of their house.

"Raven?"

"Yes Chung?"

"Do you think I have a shot with Rena?"

_ Why is he asking me this all of a sudden?_

"Well I guess so. Just don't be a jerk around her."

"Have you seen me become a jerk yet?"

"Well no but."

"But nothing. I'm a really nice guy. I think I'll go ask her out after the mission."

"Ask who out?" I heard a voice and some snickering. Chung turned around and screamed.

"AISHA! DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I even laughed a little.

"My bad. So sorry. Please forgive me I just felt like scaring the heck out of you." Aisha giggled.

"That was very rude of you."

"Don't scold me!"

"Well I have to!"

"Oh come on now guys, please stop fighting."

"Ok Raven." The pair spoke in unison.

"That's better. Now throw your bags in the back."

"Will do." I pushed the button that opens the back door. I heard some noises as she was putting her stuff in the back. I see Rena was coming out with bags too.

"Just throw them in the back!" I told her."

"OK!" She hurriedly walked to my hummer and put all of the bags that she had in the back.

"Are you girls all done with your packing?"

"Yes Raven." Aisha spoke for the pair.

"Well get in so we can go to Chung's house."

"Okay!" They got in the hummer and buckled in. I drove straight to Chung's house with little traffic. We finally arrived 15 minutes later.

"We're here now hurry up Chung and go pack everything that you absolutely need."

"Yes Raven." He got out of the car and went inside his house.

"Ugh damn it Chung, he forgot to close the door." The girls giggled as I closed the car door.

"Aisha don't you think Chung is cute?"

"Absolutely not! He's a loser."

"No he's not."

"Baka. You say that about every guy."

"Not true!"

"Yes true!" Rena stuck on her tongue out at her.

"Well whatever."

"You're whatever."

"Do you guys fight like this all the time?"

"No not really."

"Oh ok..." Chung was approaching us with 2 bags.

"Welcome back Chung." Rena sighed.

"Thanks." I opened the back door for him and Chung threw his bags in the back.

"Now for my house."

"I wonder what your house looks like. It must be big."

"Well not really Chung. But yeah I guess so." I chuckled. I started to drive to my house now.

* * *

30 minutes later...

"Whoa! DAMN DUDE! YOUR HOUSE IS SO HUGE!"

"No not really but thanks" I laughed.

"Can we explore?" They had those puppy dog eyes.

"NO!"

"Aw Raven, please?" They begged.

"NO MEANS NO! NOW SHUT UP AND WAIT!"

"Oh fine." I went inside and went to my room. I grabbed some bags out of my closet and put as many clothes as I can. Also I put some shampoo and deodorizer in the bag. Also I grabbed a necklace. I took a long look at it. It had a ruby heart on it.

_This is the necklace that I gave to Eve long ago back when we started dating._ _I wish things would have worked out by then. She could still be alive right now maybe_. I sighed. _Don't hurt yourself Raven. Even if you were still dating Eve, things could have turned out the same._ I also put the gadgets that I had into my bags. I placed I just zipped up my bags and carried them with me. I locked my door on the way out. I walked back to my hummer and went in the driver's seat. They were all giggling about something?

"What's so funny?" I gave them a questioning look.

"Nothing." Chung answered.

"Well whatever. Are you guys sure you got everything?"

"YES RAVEN!"

"OK THEN LET'S GOOOOO!" I stepped my foot on the gas and sped all the way to the air port.

"RAVEN SLOW DOWN! I'M GONNA THROW UP!" I slowed down a little. Chung was breathing heavily and so were the others.

"Oops. My bad sorry guys." I flashed a smile.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!"

"Sheesh I said I was sorry." I parked the hummer in the airport's parking lot. We all got out and carried our bags.

"Follow me guys."

"Ok. I'm trusting you Chung." We all followed Chung and headed inside the airport.

"Wow. There are so many people in here." We all gasped.

"Let's just get on board already. I hate crowds." We walked fast to give the people that work here our tickets.

"We hope you have a nice flight." They told us. We gave them our bags. They told us that our luggage will be on the same plane as us.

"We should get going eh Aisha?"

"After you Rena."

"No after you."

"No after you."

"JUST GET ON THE DAMN PLANE!" I yelled at the pair.

"Sorry Raven." The girls pleaded. We all walked to the line where people were getting on the plane.

"This trip will be a blast!" Chung screamed once again.

"Chung shut up." Aisha slapped him.

"Ow sorry." We hopped on board the plane. We all sat in the seats that were designated to us. I sat next to Aisha and Rena and Chung were sitting next to each other behind us. I smiled.

_ I bet those two are gonna have a good time. And so our journey begins._ I closed my eyes and began to rest.

* * *

**Me: YAAHHOO! I finally finished!**

** Raven: Took you long enough -_- **

**Me: I apologize everybody for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D And if you guys are mad at me for taking so long here are some cookies. *gives all readers a cookie* It's chocolate chip by the way XD.**

** Eve: What about your poll? **

**Me: Oh yeah. Well Code battle seraph is in 1st place with 8 votes, followed by Void Princess with 6 votes and tied for third place is Night watcher and Code Nemesis with four votes each. All other classes have 3 or less votes. **

**Code Battle Seraph: I always knew that I was the best :D **

**Void Princess: Grrr I almost won. -_-  
**

**Night watcher: I can't believe I'm tied with Nemesis for third.**

** Code Nemesis: Same here. But it's been fun along the way. XD **

**Me: So now everyone knows how the poll is going. By the way. If you guys want to join the fanfiction guild PM me, Cheryl, Mayumi, Shadowclaw, or Sybella. Bye bye now. ^_^**


	5. Rena's Past

**Chung: You are so slow when it comes to updating stories!**

**Me: DX NOT TRUE!  
**

**Eve: You haven't updated your first story yet and why'd you make me the bad guy DX  
**

**Me: Elsword corrupted you.  
**

**Elsword: WHAT?! NO I DIDN'T  
**

**Me: Yes you did.  
**

**Elsword: DAMN IT HOW'D YOU KNOW!?  
**

**Me: Uh cause I made the story duh  
**

**Elsword: Oh... XD  
**

**Me: Yeah... I guess I admit I do take a long time to update stories. My brain is uh difficult to work with at times...  
**

**Raven: SO START TYPING THIS CHAPTER ALREADY! *sits me at the computer*  
**

**Rena: Don't be mean to Kiyo! DX  
**

**Me: Yeah Raven don't be so mean to me  
**

**Raven: She kicked you in the sacred area and you're taking her side? O.o  
**

**Elsword: That's messed up**

**Me: Ok ok geez calm the fuck down  
**

**Elsword: So what's this one about?**

**Me: Rena tells Chung about her past.**

**Everyone but me: Another memory? -_-**

**Me: Yes is that bad? XD**

**Chung: Yeah... No one likes memories**

**Me: Who said that?**

**Chung: Me... This is just like Naruto.**

**Raven: I agree. Both this story and Naruto always have flashbacks.**

**Me: NOT SO!**

**Boys: They are too!**

**Me: Meh... DX * sighs and walks away* **

**Girls: AW! Now look what you guys did. Poor Kiyo DX *follows Kiyo***

**Boys: Well it's the truth!**

**Girls: Whatever *all hugs Kiyo* **

**Rena: You three will never get a hug from us! :P *points at Raven, Chung, and Elsword***

**Boys: Damn that lucky bastard! DX**

**Elsword: Kiyo has a harem? O.o**

**Me: Wait how did this happen?  
**

**Girls: Elsword! WE ARE NOT HIS HAREM! HOW DARE YOU ASSUME THAT?!  
**

**Elsword: I uh... SORRY! Please don't hurt me! *gets on hands and knees and begs*  
**

**Me: Let him be.  
**

**Girls: Ok Kiyo *hugs me tighter*  
**

**Me: Not so tight now.  
**

**Girls: SORRY!  
**

**Me: I hope you readers will like this chapter. I apologize for the long wait. LATERZ!~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rena's Past  
**

**Rena's POV  
**

"This is gonna be a long flight I bet."

"I think so too." We both smiled.

_He has such a great smile. _I stared into his beautiful blue eyes. He caught me staring at him. I blushed slightly.

"Something on my face?" He began to touch his face.

"Uh... Nothing!"

"Ok then?" I did my best to smile.

"This is gonna be a long trip I suppose."

_"Attention all passengers. The time that it will get to Los Angeles will take about 4 hours. Give or take a few."_ Said the pilot's voice on the intercom. I could hear groans throughout of all the passengers. I let out a little sigh.

"I was right. It will take a long time." I tried to not giggle at that. A squeak came out. I was blushing so badly as people turned their bodies to look at me.

"Nothing to see here people." I told them reassuringly. A few people grumbled and turned back to their seats.

"Hey Rena."

"Yes Aisha?"

"I'm gonna rest. Don't let Chung do anything weird to you."

"I wasn't going to!"

"Mmhmm." She smirked.

"I'm honest!" He said with a look of shock on his face.

"Suuuuuurrrreeeeee."

"You wanna fight?!" Chung challenged Aisha. She stood up.

"Yeah bring it on!" She looked at Chung with an intense look.

"Do I have to remind you two that we are on a plane?" They looked at me in fear cause I had a dark aura around me.

"We're sorry Rena. We'll stop." I smiled.

"Good because I'd have to knock some sense in the both of you." I cracked my knuckles and I saw them back down from each other. I started to relax.

"Well I think I'll go to sleep now. See you both in a few hours." We saw Aisha get into a certain position so that she could sleep on the seat.

"So now we are alone Rena."

"You forgot the bunch of other people on the plane Chung."

"True but we don't know them."

"Yeah."

"How do you think the mission will go?"

"I think it will go well. Some of us might get hurt but I don't think we would die. We've got the perfect team for crying out loud!" He laughed out loud.

"Yeah. I believe you are right." 'I like his laugh. It sounds so sexy.' I laid my head on his shoulder. I think Chung was blushing cause he turned his head away.

"You don't mind do you?" I asked him.

"No not at all." He turned his head back towards me.

"Good." I snuggled my head against him.

"So how'd you get to be a kung-fu master?"

"I trained real hard from my sensei."

"Wow cool. How is your master?"

"She's dead now."

"Oh I'm so sorry." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Wanna hear about my past? I don't mind telling you about it. It will be very long."

"That's ok. Our flight will be long too." I giggled.

"Yes true."

"You can tell me at any time you want when you feel like it."

"I feel like telling you my story now."

"Ok."

"Listen carefully. I won't say it again." He nodded and I got off of Chung. 'He smells nice. Like a coconut.' I smiled.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just daydreaming. Ok I'll tell you about my master." He focused his attention to me. I blushed slightly. 'Oh no! I hope he doesn't see it.'

"I'm listening Rena."

"Ok. I first met when I was 12. She would always train with me when she could. We lived in Japan at the time."

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_"Hah!" I yelled when I was trying to land a kick on my master. I was sparring with my karate master. She knocked me down when she landed a hit on my chest when she struck me with the front of her hand. She was wearing a blue Kimono. I don't know why she wears it but I won't argue._

_"Rena. Let's call it a day."_

_"Aw but I'm not tired. I still have plenty of energy left. I must become the best karate master there is!" She laughed._

_"You've got spirit I'll give you that. Let me help you up." She helped me get back on my feet._

_"Thank you Vanessa senpai!."**(For those who don't know who Vanessa is, Vanessa is the girl with glasses at Velder with blue hair except she don't have glasses in this flashback.)**  
_

_"You're welcome Rena." I laughed. _

_"CAN WE PLEASE CONTINUE?! PRETTY PLEASE?!"_

_"All right but only for 30 more minutes."_

_"Thank you Vanessa sempai." We both got in our battle stances. I would place my right hand in front of me while facing putting my left hand behind me._

_"Now fight me Rena."_

_"Yes Senpai." I rushed at Vanessa as fast as I could so that she wouldn't be able to block my strike. I tried to land a kick on her waist with my left leg but she had expected that. She caught me leg with her right hand. 'Darn it. She's so fast!' _

_I curved my body and aimed to kick her with my other leg at her head. 'Let's see you dodge this!' I almost had her when she suddenly blocked it with her other hand. 'Damn it!'_

_"Not good enough." She threw me off and I landed on my butt._

_"You're so strong, but I will defeat you someday senpai!" She helped me up to my feet._

_"With that kind of spirit, I know you will." She leaned down and kissed my forehead. I gasped._

_"Vanessa senpai?"_

_"Yes Rena san?" She said while smirking._

_"Why do you do that?"_

_"Because I care a lot about you. I want to see you to strive to be the best. I do it so that I can help you along the way and also because you remind me of my daughter. She was just like you except of the way her eyes were. She had blue eyes. She had hair just like yours but it was brown. I taught her how to fight too."_

_"Really? Did she surpass you senpai?"_

_"She almost did once but that was when she turned evil." I gasped._

_"Why did she turn evil Senpai?"_

_"She was always getting angry when we sparred. The last time we sparred as mother and daughter, she left me as soon as we stopped. She says that she would go train with somebody else and she then vowed to defeat me the very next time that we would meet."_

_"That sounds so sad Senpai..."_

_"Yes indeed it was very sad Rena-San."_

_"So where is she now?"_

_"I have no idea. I know that she is out there somewhere though."_

_"Should I be worried?"_

_"No I doubt she would come back." She smiled. I breathed a sound of relief._

_"Can we continue senpai?"_

_"No I think we have had enough for today. I can see you sweating badly." It was true. I was sweating badly and I was breathing pretty hard too._

_"Ok. I will stop for today." I collapsed. I felt like I was gonna pass out until Vanessa senpai helped me up and carried me._

_"Let's get you to bed Rena-San." I nodded. I fell asleep in her arms with my head on her chest. She carried me to my bedroom._

_"Senpai?"_

_"Yes Rena?"_

_"Do you think I would ever become strong like you?"_

_"Yes you will over time." I smiled._

_"I'm glad to hear that. I'm tired Senpai."_

_"Then go to sleep Rena-San."_

_"Ok."_

_"Good night Rena." She kissed my forehead and tucked me in my bed. I slowly closed my arms and got in a position that was most comfortable and exhaustion finally overtook me. I went to sleep instantly. _

* * *

**_...4 Years later Still Flashback..._**

* * *

_"Yes like that! Come at me Rena-San " Vanessa senpai wasn't wearing her kimono anymore since I have gotten way stronger. She was wearing her battle gear and so am I. **( I suck at describing women's clothing XD)** Now I am 16 now and still living in Japan with my senpai in her house. _

_"Hy-ah!" I did a jump kick and only managed to kick her elbows in which she had blocked her chest with. She had tried to kick my side with her left leg but I caught it with my left hand._

_"At this rate, you might beat me." My senpai smirked. I struck with my left foot to kick her in the stomach but she swerved her body so that I would miss. _

_"You dodged my kick."_

_"Yep. You're getting faster though." That gave me a boost. I had chosen to karate chop her waist. I hit it so fast that Vanessa stepped back a few feet._

_"You all right?" I asked her._

_"Yeah. You?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then let's continue." I nodded and we both circling each other on the battle platform. We had both feinted with our hands. I was waiting patiently for her to strike at me. 'Come on already. One of us is gonna have to do it eventually.' We just kept on circling each other. She finally attacked and I parried her strike and struck her chest and she fell on her butt. I gasped.  
_

_"I did it!" I said excitedly. Suddenly Vanessa got up and did a sweep with her legs and they connected with mine. I was on the ground before I knew it.  
_

_"Never let your guard down. Haven't I told you that already?" I bowed to her.  
_

_"I'm sorry senpai. It won't happen again." She laughed. I was confused at her laughing. 'Why is she laughing for?'  
_

_"Uh how come you are laughing senpai."  
_

_"You don't need to say sorry. You were just excited is all. I congratulate you on your success to knock me down."_

_"Oh. Then why did you knock me down?"_

_"Cause you were being careless."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Let's stop for today, ok Rena?" I could see that she was out of breath._

_"Oh all right."_

_"I think I'm getting too old for this."_

_"NO! You're still as lovely as ever."_

_"Oh that's so sweet of you to say dear. You've made me very happy indeed. By the way, who's that cute boy that keeps visiting you? Is he your boyfriend?" I started to blush._

_"No he isn't! HE'S JUST A VERY GOOD FRIEND IS ALL!" I awkwardly laughed. I heard a knock on our front door._

_"Hmm? Would that be him perhaps?" She was smirking while I was blushing._

_"YOU WILL NOT ANSWER THE DOOR!" I hurriedly ran to the door. I stopped when I had finally arrived at the door. I took a few breaths and made myself look presentable. I calmly opened the door. I saw one of my best friends ever since my childhood. _

_"Hello there Rena-Chan." Said the black-haired tan guy. I met him a year ago.  
_

_"EDAN! It's good to see you."_

_"It's good to see you too Rena." I gave him a hug._

_"I missed you."_

_"I missed you too." He gave me a hug. He playfully kissed me on the cheek. I blushed.  
_

_"EDAN! SENPAI MIGHT SEE YOU!" He gave me a wink and I blushed even more.  
_

_"I might see what?~" Vanessa popped around the corner. I was blushing so badly and I began to sweat.  
_

_"SENPAI!" I whined.  
_

_"Oh hello. What's your name young man?"  
_

_"Edan's the name." He shook hands with Vanessa.  
_

_"Well it's nice to meet you Edan-Chan."  
_

_"You too. What's your name?"  
_

_"Vanessa."  
_

_"Vanessa eh? That's a good name."  
_

_"I can see why you like him. He's very handsome don't you agree Rena-Chan?"  
_

_"SENPAI!" I could see on Edan's face that his face was as red as mine.  
_

_"What? You know it's true because I can see you blushing." She winked at me. 'Oh why won't she stop?' I face-palmed.  
_

_"So Edan, wanna come in since you've been gone for a long time?"  
_

_"Sure." He walked inside and I closed the door behind him. "May I get something to drink? I'm really thirsty."  
_

_"Yes you can Edan. Wow Rena, he's polite and handsome. I can see why you love him. You picked a good one." My heart skipped a beat. I tried to hide my blush in Edan's chest.  
_

_"Senpai." I sighed.  
_

_"I think you've had enough fun Vanessa-Chan. Let me take you to bed. You must be tired yes?" She nodded. I mouthed thank you to him. He smiled. 'I missed that smile of his even though it's only been a day. I think I'm in love with him.'  
_

_"I'll make you some tea ok Edan?"  
_

_"OK!" He shouted back. I walked to kitchen to boil some water in a kettle. I had heard a strange sound from nearby. I chose to ignore it. I had heard footsteps coming towards me. I saw Edan in the kitchen.  
_

_"The tea will be here soon ok?"  
_

_"YEAH YEAH OK! RENA COME HERE QUICK! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH VANESSA!" I gasped and turned off the stove.  
_

_"What's wrong with her?"  
_

_"JUST COME WITH ME!" He pulled me by the hand and dragged me to Senpai's room. I gasped at the sight. I saw Senpai on the ground. She was bleeding a pool of blood.  
_

_"What happened to Senpai?"  
_

_"She fell on a knife and I think it killed her." I bit my lips hard. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes as I saw the corpse that was once my Senpai. I hugged Edan as I cried into his chest. I stopped as I realized something strange. 'What was a knife doing on the ground in the first place?'_

_"Hey Edan."_

_"Yes?"_

_"How did a knife get on the ground in the first place?"_

_"Sorry Rena." _

_"Wha...?" Before I knew it, he had stabbed me in the stomach with the bloody knife. I coughed up blood and I fell to the ground._

_"She told me to do this."_

_"S-s-she?"_

_"Specka. Her daughter." He pointed at Senpai. _

_"Her daughter?"_

_"Yes. You see I fell in love with her just like I did with you. She promised me a great thing if I killed her mother and you."_

_"HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT WE LOVED EACH OTHER!"_

_"But I loved her more Rena."_

_"YOU TWO-TIMER!" He laughed like an evil person would.  
_

_"Say what you want. You're gonna die here anyways." He smirked. I could feel my anger boiling inside of me.  
_

_"I HATE YOU!" I pulled out the knife and threw it at him with difficulty. It had hit him in the knee. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I got up and kicked him in the head. 'I need to get out of here before he gets up and finishes to kill me. I think he hit a vital spot. I need help.' I ran out of the house as quick as I could. I ran as far from the house as my legs could carry me from the monster that was Edan. 'How could he do this to me? I thought we were lovers.' After what felt like hours of running, I finally slowed to walking. Blood was still oozing out a bit. I looked around to see where I was. I see that I was in a park with a few bushes. 'I've lost so much blood. It's a miracle that I'm still standing.' Suddenly my stomach felt like fire. I was clutching my stomach and I fell to the ground due to exhaustion. 'Am I really going to die here all alone?' _

_"Help me somebody." My breathing began to slow down. I could feel myself becoming weak. I could hear a voice nearby. It was a female voice I think. I was hoping to be the best karate master ever and that dream won't come true now. I closed my eyes due to loss of blood. I accepted my death._

* * *

** 2 hours later in real life. **

Tears were forming around my eyes as I was telling Chung my past. Chung hugged me. "What is that for?" I asked.

"You have had a bad past and I'm just trying to help you feel better."

"I still miss her." I rested my head on his shoulder. He placed his hand on my right shoulder.

"I bet."

"If I ever see Specka, I swear I'll kill her!"

"Calm down Rena. Nothing can hurt you here." He rubbed my arm which made me feel a bit better. 'He's so nice. But so was Edan. NO! HE'S NOT LIKE EDAN! He's different and he wouldn't try to kill me. I hope he doesn't.' "I'll make sure that nothing hurts you." I didn't know what I was doing. I'm not even sure if I should have done it but I did it anyways. I kissed Chung on his cheek. He was blushing really badly.

I giggled. "You're pretty cute when you blush." He blushed even more at my comment.

"I uh..." I stared at him face-to-face.

"Cat got your tongue?" I winked at him. He nodded. I giggled.

"So um..."

"Yes?~" I said playfully.

"Who saved you from dying?"

"Look in front of you." He looked at the seat that was in front of him and looked at the person that was sitting in it.

"Aisha?"

"Yes. We became real good friends after that incident."

"Really?"

"Yes."

_"Attention all passengers. We will be arriving in Los Angeles in 2 hours." _ I could hear the noises of everyone was making.

"2 hours left eh?"

"My story was long then."

"Yep it sure was. I was listening very carefully to you Rena."

"Oh Chung. I know you were." He smiled. 'He has a nice smile. Just like Edan's... WHY DO I KEEP SAYING HIS NAME?! I MUST FORGET ABOUT THAT BASTARD!'

"Is something wrong Rena? You look like you're mad about something."

"Chung I have a request."

"Yes?"

"Can you please hold me?"

"Um sure." He placed his arms around me and I snuggled in his chest. I could smell his scent on me. 'Oh my. He smells really good. I wanna smell him some more.' I smelled his hair that was blended with mine. He kissed my forehead. I didn't mind that. I just smiled.

"Thank you Chung."

"You're welcome Rena." We stayed like that for about 20 minutes. "

I bet you wanna know about my past with Aisha huh."

"Um a little bit yes." He awkwardly laughed. I smirked at him.

"All right, I'll tell you about my past once more." He nodded. "Like I said last time, listen carefully ok?"

"Ok."

"I will continue from when I was almost dying." He nodded again.

* * *

_**...Flashback...**_

_I saw a girl with purple hair coming close to me as I was dying. She was rushing to help me.  
_

_"You need help. I'll call an ambulance right away!" I couldn't speak because I was so weak.  
_

_"Who...are...you?" I said with a weak voice.  
_

_"My name is Aisha. What's your name?"  
_

_"R...e...n...a." I finally collapsed. The last thing I heard was her scream. I passed out from loss of blood. _

_After for what seemed like days, I had finally woken up. I see that I was in a hospital bed and I could see a girl with purple hair sitting in a chair besides me. I got up slowly. I grunted in pain as I felt my stomach.  
_

_"You're finally awake it seems. That's good. I thought you would never wake up." She sighed.  
_

_"Where am I?"  
_

_"In a hospital. I saved you from dying."  
_

_"Thank you for saving me."  
_

_"Oh you're most welcome!~" I smiled.  
_

_"How did I get here?" _

_"I carried you to the hospital and the doctors here fixed you up. You have a scar on your belly now if you wanna take a look." I lifted my shirt to look at my stomach. A very red scar was visible to my eyes. I gasped at how red it was. I tried to touch it but the purple-haired girl stopped me. "YOU MUST NOT TOUCH YOUR SCAR! IT'S REALLY DANGEROUS! At least that's what the doctor said." I put my hands down.  
_

_"What's your name?" I asked.  
_

_"Didn't I tell you already? Oh well it's not your fault. You were dying after all. My name is Aisha and I know for a fact that your name is Rena."  
_

_"WHAT? WHO TOLD YOU?!"  
_

_"Um you did when you were lying on the ground bleeding."  
_

_"Oh I see. I'm sorry for yelling at you Aisha-San."  
_

_"Why are you saying San?"  
_

_"It's how we address people here."  
_

_"Well why aren't you speaking Japanese then?"  
_

_"That's the one thing I don't know. I've always learned English for my whole life."  
_

_"Well you weren't born here that's for sure."  
_

_"I know. My senpai told me that I was born in North America."  
_

_"Hey that's where I was born too!~"  
_

_"R-really?" 'Why am I sounding so surprised?'  
_

_"Yeah and what's a Senpai?"  
_

_"A senpai is not called an it. My senpai is my master that let me live with her for most of my life."  
_

_"Oh ok. I'm sorry Rena-Chan." 'I think I'm beginning to like this girl.'  
_

_"It's quite all right really. You didn't know."  
_

_"So how did you get hurt? Do you even remember?"  
_

_"Barely. I think it was a knife that ended up in my stomach."  
_

_"It sure looks like it." I tried to remember what else had happened. "Don't strain yourself."  
_

_I sighed. "All right. How long have I been here?"  
_

_"About 2 days." 'TWO DAYS?! HAVE I REALLY BEEN OUT FOR THAT LONG?'  
_

_"Is this true Aisha-San?"  
_

_"Yes." I lay back down on the bed.  
_

_"Do you have any parents that you can contact?" She asked.  
_

_"No. My parents didn't want a child so they decided to get rid of me by placing me with my Senpai."  
_

_"Where is your Senpai?"  
_

_"I don't know."  
_

_"So you don't have a place to stay right?"  
_

_"I guess so."  
_

_"Well you can stay with me when you're all better." She smiled.  
_

"_You'd do that for me?"_

_ "Well yes. I'll help out anyone that is needing help. Although people say I help too much but I just ignore them. I'm only here for a few more days and then I have to go back to North America."_

_ "I understand."_

_ "HEY I HAVE AN IDEA! YOU CAN LIVE WITH ME IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYONE TO LIVE WITH! Would you like that? We can be friends. What do you say?" She took out her hand as to give me a handshake. 'What should I do? Should I stay with her? I only just met her.' _

_"Why should I trust you?"_

_ "Because I saved your life you idiot." _

_"NOBODY CALLS ME AN IDIOT!" I growled at her. _

_"AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE MAD AT SOMEONE THAT SAVED YOUR DAMN LIFE!" I gasped in shock. _

_"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She giggled. I gave her a puzzling look. _

_"You're funny. I like you. So wanna be friends and live together?" _

_"Yes. I would like that Aisha-San." _

_"Ok if we're gonna be friends, then you have to talk like an American all right?" _

_"Yes Aisha." She smiled. We shook hands with each other. Later then when I checked out of the hospital, me and Aisha got on a plane back to North America to enjoy life together. We soon became best friends and we finished high school together. I found out about her special powers. We decided to join the agency of El because we were desperate for a job._

* * *

"And that's how I became friends with Aisha." She smiled.

"Wow. So she was nice back then."

"Hey don't say that. She's always nice. Maybe she just likes you." I winked at the long-haired blonde boy.

"S-s-he does?"

"I said maybe silly." We stuck our tongues out at each other. 'But I won't lose to Aisha.' I smirked.

"Why are you smirking?"

"Uh uh uh. I'm not telling.~"

"Meh. Fine then."

_"Attention passengers. We'll be arriving in Los Angeles in 30 minutes."_

"Did my story take a long time? It didn't feel like it."

"Well maybe time flies when you're telling stories." We both laughed at that.

"Should we wake them up?"

"Nah let them sleep."

"Oh I wasn't sleeping."

"AISHA!" We said in unison. She popped out of her seat and looked at us.

"I was making sure that you didn't do something like kissing to Rena."

"Why? Is it because you like him?~"

"N-n-n-no!" She began to blush.

"Lier."

"NO I AM NOT LYING!"

"Then why is your face so red for?" She blushed even more.

"I AM NOT GOING TO ANSWER THAT!" She sat back down at her seat.

"Well we're almost here. Let's wake up Raven." Chung suggested. I nodded and shook Raven.

"Raven get up. We're almost here." He began to move slowly.

"Uh wha...?"

"I said we're almost here."

"Oh ok."

"I can't wait till we land!" Chung shouted.

"Me too!" Said Aisha.

"No I am more excited."

"No me!"

"Do I have to beat some sense into you two?" I cracked my knuckles.

"N-n-n-no Rena."

"Good.~" And so we began to wait until we would land. 'I think I love Chung. I might have to tell Aisha later.'

* * *

** Me: Yes! I FINISHED FINALLY!**

** Everyone else: Good job **

**Me: Thank you guys ^_^.**

**Everyone but me: You're welcome Kiyo**

**Me: Have any of you ever wondered why guys only get nose bleeds when they see a girl's body in a certain way in anime and you have never ever seen a girl get a nosebleed when they see a guy's body? XD  
**

**Everyone else: No not really. **

**Elsword: I WANNA SEE THAT HAPPENING! **

**Girls: Kiyo, what anime have you been seeing lately? O.o **

**Me: UH IT'S NOTHING SPECIAL! **

**Girls: You're a lier. -_- **

**Me: Maybe~ XD **

**Elsword: RAVEN TAKE YOUR PANTS OFF SO THE GIRLS CAN GET A NOSEBLEED! **

**Raven: I refuse to do such a thing.-_-**

**Elsword: I'll cut it off then. *charges at Raven with sword* **

**Raven: Like I'll let you. *charges at Elsword with sword***

** *Raven and Elsword fight for 5 minutes in a cloud of dust* **

**Chung: ALL RIGHT ENOUGH! I'M TIRED OF THIS CRAP! "LUNATIC FURY!" *charges at the dust cloud and releases explosions from Destroyer* **

***cloud dust disappears and the guys don't have any clothes on***

**Girls: KYYYAAHH! *gets massive nosebleeds and faints* **

**All guys but me: OH CRAP! *flees and hides* **

**Elsword and Raven: Chung you idiot. -_-  
**

**Chung: Sorry DX  
**

**Me: HA HA! I HAVE PROVED THAT GIRLS CAN GET NOSEBLEEDS FROM LOOKING AT GUYS! XD **

**Me: So was this chapter good? Please review if you say yes. ^_^**


	6. OC Sign up for Elsword

Kiyo: Ok so...I've been thinking.

Elsword: About...?

Kiyo: Having people sign up to be part of Elsword's henchmen

Elsword: WHAT?! :D

Raven: Dammit...-.-

Eve: :3

Rena, Aisha, and Chung: ;w;

Kiyo: Ok peoples..If you want your OCs to be Elsword's henchmen, here is what you have to post.

Appearance:

Age:

Height:

Gender:

Personality:

Weapon: Nothing Magical because this is spy stuff. :3

Reason for joining Elsword:

Kiyo: GOT IT?! 6 people can join

Satoshi: I think they get it. -.-

Kiyo: Good~! I'll be working on this story again after I finish Aisha's True Love~!

Everyone: Ok! :D

Kiyo: It's getting late here...Nighr guys! Don't let the blood eaters bite. ;)


End file.
